Topsyturvy
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 27 up! Final Chapter! Is this the final light? What will happen if Alex will know the truth about her dad? Will it be a happy ending for everyone? R & R! AsuCaga!
1. The Curse and the Shocking Fact

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter One: The Curse and a Shocking Fact**

It was like any typical Thursday morning. Athrun Zala wakes up promptly at seven in the morning and arrives at work at about quarter to eight. He places his suitcase neatly below his table and began to type in hyper speed in his latest laptop. By ten in the morning, his morning coffee arrived delivered by his secretary, Mia Campbell.

"Hey Athrun," again, she was trying to seduced him, "you want to go in a hotel later?"

Athrun knew that all the bitch wanted from him was two things. One, his riches, not to forget, his rich, as in. Probably richer than Bill Gates in this story. Two, his body. Why? Well, even though his already 33 y/o, he' still fit and not to mention, very handsome if only he will stop frowning and less the shouting to his employees. He feigned a smile, "Look here you-good-for-nothing-secretary," he became very mature and frank through the years, "The reason I hired you is because of Lacus' pleading and if you won't stop, I'll skin you alive."

She just rolled her eyes and stomped away from his office.

" Some peace and quite" he quietly chuckled to himself as he continued to type in hyper speed.

**Outside of his office, specifically, the very filthy, unorganized desk of Mia Campbell…**

_I thought cute guys should be nice and all? I guess he is in a cranky mode right now, _she told herself. Well, the reason Mia applied for Athrun is not for the two reasons that Athrun had thought about but because she is a visitador from the fairyland. Yup, the grumpy Zala was now sure in her list because she, being a good fairy, noticed that he does not spend quality time with her daughter and wife. _I guess I should really do it because it is my job after all._

She snapped her finger and BOOM! She became a fairy! By the wave of her wand, she suddenly popped up at Athrun's office.

"Sorry lady, I'm not in favor of Halloween and of the 'trick or treat' kind of thing." He said lamely but he cannot help but to admire the fairy's beauty.

"Because of your lack of time to your family, I the majestic fairy, Mirinda (hey, that is the soft drinks, right? The commercial saying, "Ang hangin mo pare!" Anyway, back to the story, as I was typing…) sentence you to a month of growth de-spurt."

"Huh?" he was dumb founded.

Her eyebrows twitched, "It means you'll be young again, specifically, 18 because that is the age of your daughter."

"What the heck is that!" he shouted like an insane person. Actually, his becoming insane already.

"Bye Athrun!" she wave her wand and poof, he became young.

"You witch!" he pointed an accusing finger to her.

She snapped her fingers and returned to Mia. She smirked, "Oh guards, there is an outsider in Mr. Zala's office."

Then the guards came in and dragged and thrown him outside.

He kneeled, "Mia have mercy!"

"Too late wise guy." She answered back and laughed evilly.

**Back with 18 y/o Athrun walking in a sidewalk, nearing the school of his daughter but he of course never realized that…**

"When I'm back to normal, I'll chop her alive!" he cursed and he bumped into someone. It was the prefect of his daughter's school, "Where do you think you're going? Cutting classes aren't we, new student?"

"No, you've got the wrong guy! I'm already working!" he said and the prefect dragged him inside and throw him inside the office of Principal Joule.

"So you're the cutting class new student guy?" Yzak asked.

"Bastard! I'm not a student for Christ's sake!" he shouted.

"Saying profanities aren't we?" he pressed a button under his desk, "Shiho, get the student president to drag this guy in her class!"

"Right away Commander Joule!" she said jokingly.

Yzak's attention was now focusing in Athrun's physical appearance, _Strange, _he said, _he looks like Zala, as in when he was 18…_

Shiho went in without knocking, "Here she is."

Yzak slapped his forehead, "Shiho, how many times did I tell you to knock before entering and wait for a response?"

She looked at the ceiling, "I think I've lost counting."

He shook his head, "Just go now." And she left. Yzak faced the two students, "Alex, you're in charge of this guy, okay? Drag him wherever you go and even at your house."

"But you know how daddy's going to kill me if he sees a guy with me. Thank god he didn't find out about my ten boy friends that you've recommended just for the JS prom last year."

"Well, he's not going to kill you because that guy who called me 'bastard' looks like an 18 y/o version of your dad." He answered back.

She looked at him, "No way can my old man look like that! Let us face the fact, he is old, grouchy, does not care about me and mom but just his work because his probably having an affair with the bitch, Campbell."

"If ever you prove that, I'll be your lawyer and we'll file an annulment."

"Thanks uncle. So now, he's number eleven in my boy friends list." She said as she wrote in a small notebook, "Well of to class." She left and he followed.

Athrun just cannot believe what came out from his daughter's mouth. Is he that bad as a father to her? Well, he'll try to fix it and have some bonding time together.

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note:**

**Yahoo! Another chapter done! I know it's kinda comical style, right? Hope you find it nice and please review!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	2. The P Teacher

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Two: The P Teacher**

Athrun Zala continued to gaze and admire his daughter's personality. Before in Yzak's office she was acting like an antagonist but now in their classroom…she is being praised? Yup, affirmation here and compliments there. Now it made him wonder so much of the things he had missed in her life, which might envy him if he were of her age right now, but then again, he laughed. He remembered the darn and irritating curse that the witch gave.

"Hey," he tried to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah?" she inquired as she combed her… blonde hair? If he can remember things right, she had blue hair and emerald eyes. Anyway, he ignored that intriguing observation.

"What's your name again?"

"Well my buddies call me Alex but my whole name is **Alexa Athha- **Zala." Her voice soften as she spoke her surname which caused him to raise a brow, "What?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Nothing." He replied and began to twirl his ball pen.

"Alex, we need you here!" one of her classmates shouted and beckoned at her to approach them.

"Okay!" she run to them, leaving 18 y/o Athrun alone.

_Why is she like that? _He asked himself as he twirl and throw the ball pen on the air just like a professional majorette would do. _Does she hate me this badly? Am I too—_"Hey you!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

The blue haired prince looked up and saw his best friend?

"Hey you, new kid, what are you doing around with Alex?" he site next to him.

"Why? Do I need to pay her if I am with her? Does she take cash, credit card or a check perhaps?" Sure, this guy isn't Kira.

The guy looked very angry just like the big bad wolf, turning red and redder as seconds pass but the blue haired prince remained calm and started to smirk, "Why, are you speechless?"

With a deadly glare, more of a dead beam, he left. Then a kid with blonde hair approached him, "Hey, did you know that you were the first one who made him that mad?"

He feigned his reaction, "Really?"

The blonde haired boy nodded, "By the way, I'm Mark Asuka. The other guy before is Ezrael Yamato."

_So this guy is Shinn and Stellar's kid and the other one before was of Kira and Lacus'. Now it makes me wonder if Kira and Lacus have an alter ego._ "Nice too meet you but I got to go, I'm with Alex."

"Okay, bye!" Mark smiled and waved good bye.

_Something is wrong with his all out, 'I'm an angel attitude' because Stellar's like ice and Shinn is fire. _ He looked around and saw her, _Well got to go and have some bonding time!_

She noticed him and stopped, "Oh I'm sorry, I almost forgot about you."

"Apology accepted." He said, "By the way, what's the next subject?"

She looked at the floor, "I think it's Physical Education with Mr. Mwu La Flaga."

"**Mwu La Flaga!**" he shouted out loud.

"Why? You know him?"

He shook his head, " No, just someone from the past I think."

**In The gym…**

Mwu slapped his forehead, "Girls! Why are you wearing jogging pants! Didn't I require you to wear the short shorts?"

"But sir…" they pleaded, with puppy eyes.

"No. That's my final decision and go back to comfort room and change!"

A few profanities were heard as they slowly walked to the changing room.

"Why, is there any problem with my jogging pants?" a voice interrupted.

A shocking fact went in Mwu's brain, "Murrue-I mean Mrs. La Flano, Ms. Ramius, what brings you here? Are you hunting dirty socks?"

She pointed an accusing finger to him, "Be a real man, Mwu! And don't complain about their project!"

"What project?"

"Didn't you know that the jogging pants they're wearing is their project in my subject?" actually, she invented that because she pitied the girls.

"Alright, you win…" he was defeated by a woman, again by Murrue, for the 10th time of the week.

Anyway, Mwu took his class record, "Today, you'll have your practical test in back flips and a quick split!" he announced.

_Gosh! Can I do that? I'm an old guy!_ Athrun thought to himself.

"Okay," he looked at his students, "Tomato, you're up!"

"I'm not a tomato!" he protested.

"Well, how about potato." He countered his protest.

Ezrael sighed and went to the foam.

"Now." Mwu said calmly and the boy did it within seconds but he was expecting something more.

"8 points!" he shouted and the boy murmured, I mean shouted profanities as he went to the back of the line.

"Next!" Mwu shouted and the boys pushed Athrun to the front, _Why me? _He cried to himself and walk to the foam, bit crying to be frank.

Mwu raised a brow, " Are you a new student?"

"Yes sir." He replied.

"What's your name?" he asked although the kid looked familiar to him.

_Shit! What name should I give…something strange I guess…_ "Antoine Schweiger, sir."

"Proceed." He yelled ash he scribbled his name on the record. Within seconds, he did it. Actually, Athrun was jumping for joy because no bone was broken in his body.

"Nice." He smiled, "class, that's the one I want you to do and for now, class dismissed."

The students felt relief that the dreadful class was finally over.

"You, come here." He looked at him and of course, he approached Mwu.

"Sir?" he inquired.

Mwu looked around and looked back at him, "You're someone else aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're Athrun Zala right?" his voice became softer as he mentioned his real name.

He was surprised, "How'd you find out?"

"Your moves during that test. Actually, I was expecting Yamato's kid to do that but when I saw you do that, I felt that it was you."

"I see." He replied, "Now, can I go?"

"Sure and be careful, you don't want to be caught red handed, do you?" he smiled at him.

"Of course not!" he wave goodbye and ran.

**End Of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! I'm glad that 8 people reviewed my story! 8 reviews in one chapter, I can't believe it! Anyway, I have a major correction. Yesterday, as I was computing and eating my snacks, I've thought if Athrun is 33 and he's daughter is 18, it means they had her when they're 15 so the real age of Athrun is 45. BTW, Cagalli might appear in chapter three or chapter four.**

**Hope you like it and please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	3. The Coffee Bean Teacher

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Three: The Coffee Bean Teacher **

"There you are, Antoine." Alex called out to him.

He breathes slowly, "Sorry, the teacher talked to me."

"Is that so? Well our next subject is Technology and Livelihood Education and for today, its agriculture with Mr. Waltfeld." She informed him and began to rub thousands of sun block to her snow-white complexion skin for she knew that their teacher would let them plant something again under the sun even though it's already noon.

"Isn't he the coffee bean guy?" he inquired as he tried to remember the former desert tiger.

She nodded, "yeah, how'd you find out?"

He shrugged, "My instinct tells me."

**In the garden…**

"Good afternoon class." He smiled wider as he saw Alex it under a shady tree. He always cares and loves for his students, "Yamato, Alex and the guy I don't who is beside Alex, sit here in front."

Ezrael frowned while Alex sighed and wear her hat.

"Hey Zala, no hats in my class." He removed the hat from her head. "Anyway, for today, you kids will plant santan flowers. The quota is 15 so if I were you, get your butts out there and you two." He called Alex and Ezrael who turned back to him, "Stay under the sun. You two need some tanning."

"In this heat? Give me a break 'cher?" Ezrael complained.

Andy made the tsk tsk gesture, "You two snow whites should be tan for a change. Now go!" he pushed them away and started to laugh evilly.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right–Antoine, what are you doing?" she was surprised to see that he was already planting three of the said flowers.

"Planting." He replied the obvious.

"I know but do you love to do that, I mean, look at this scourging heat for Christ's sake!" she complained but he continued.

"Well we can't do anything about the heat, can we?" he said as he again digs the soil and placed another of the said flower in place.

She sighed, "See ya later." She said as she started to dig.

**Andy's POV**

_Hey, I think I have seen this kid before, somewhere in the desert or in PLANTS. Well, he seems somewhat familiar and he is planting in hyper speed! God knows how many did he plant already. Oh well, probably he just like planting, just like me!_

**Normal POV**

**After thirty minutes… **

"TIME'S UP!" He shouted and everyone assemble in the center except for Athrun of course.

"Hey Antoine, time's up already." He hissed to him but Athrun continued to plan and to dig.

"Ahem," Andy approached him, "Young man, time is up already. Don't tell me you haven't planted anything that's why you're rushing?"

He looked up. Then, Andrew Waltfeld saw the blue haired prince, "Sorry sir, I must have lost track of time."

"Umm…anyway," he almost stammers for he already recognized the guy, "Let's see how many did you kids planted starting of with Yamato and Alex."

"I have a name you know!" Ezrael protested.

After three minutes of counting except of Athrun's, "HAhaHAha! Your class only planted 38! What a joke!"

Athrun raised his hand, "Sir, I think you forgot mine?"

"Really?" he approached and inspected Athrun's work. Frankly, he was shock, "You…planted 90!"

"Actually, if I don't have this stupid back ache from that darn back flips, probably I have planted about 150 or so." He replied.

Andy started to applaud for him, "Class, this is a true person with a green thumb! Tell me, from who did you learn this?"

He looked up to the sky, "From my mother. She's an agriculturist in Junius 7 of course, before the bloody Valentine tragedy had happened."

"Tell me, what's your mother's name?" He was kind of excited.

"Lenore."

A shocking fact slapped his face, "Do you mean Lenore Zala?"

"How'd you find out?" Alex raised a brow, intrigued with all of the praises, inquiries and attention that Andy is giving Athrun.

"Off to your next class!" Andy said and pulled Athrun aside. When every student had left, Andy faced Athrun, "Dude, what happened to you? Did someone curse you or something?"

"Yeah, Mia the witch." He replied, sighing.

"She's a very irritating one. Anyway, does blondie know this?"

'No." he whispered, "We haven't even meet recently."

"Anyways, go now, your class mates might be finding you." He told him.

"Bye and thanks!" he said as he tried to catch up with his daughter. "Hey!"

"Hi Antoine." She replied plainly, "I remembered that our next teacher is absent so we can go home already."

"But my…parents aren't home," he lied.

"Don't worry," she feigned a smile, "The principal said you can stay in my house as well."

"Really? Thanks a lot Alex." He smiled back at her.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**At last, another chapter done! I like to thank the people who had been continuously reviewing this story. I really appreciate your review guys! Another thing, after our semester break, which ends at November 6, don't expect for me to update real soon because our quarterly test is coming soon after but be assured that I will update.**

**To all those who reviewed, thanks! As in!**

**Btw, in chapter four, the goddess of victory will come! Boy, how excited I am to see her!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	4. The Goddess of Victory

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Four: The Goddess of Victory**

After 30 minutes of traveling, Athrun and Alex had reached Alex' house!

"You got to meet my mom." She said to him, "She's really nice and all. I'm sure you're going to love her."

Now, Athrun is feeling like a teenage boy, with his girl friend, meeting with her parents and asking for their approval of their relationship. Nevertheless, of course, in reality, it was not like that.

Then, Alex holds the knob and turned it. As the door open, it revealed a goddess indeed! Actually, to tell you guys the truth, Athrun's nose almost bleed! Why? Never did he see Cagalli wearing a skirt in the house. To add to it, it is a mini skirt! ( Thank me that I didn't made it a micro)

"Hey honey!" Cagalli hugged her daughter, "How's your day?"

"Brilliant mom!" she lied because she was feeling a little jealous of Athrun.

"Now who might this guy be?" she pointed at Athrun.

"Oh," she remembered, "Mom, this is Antoine Schweiger, new student but his parents are somewhere abroad right?"

He nodded and shook hands with her. God, he did not know that her hands were this smooth.

"Nice to meet you, Antoine." She smiled at him but he knew that it wasn't the smile she shown him about 18 years ago. She turned to Alex, "Alex, prepare his room and the dinner table. Don't worry, I've cooked already."

Alex left. "YOU CAN COOK!" he said in disbelief.

Cagalli knew that only a certain blue (Athrun), brunette (Kira) and raven (Shinn) haired coordinator would say that to her. She tried to calm her erupting nerves, "Yes I can. Doesn't your mother cook for you and your dad?"

"Actually, she is a great cook and an agriculturist at the same." He answered back, not minding their 'age gap'.

"What about your father? What does he do?" she seated in the sofa and he as well.

"My father is a council member in PLANTS." Came his reply.

"You know," she encircle her arm around his shoulders, "you kinda remind me of my handsome yet never comes home husband."

"How can you tell?" he feigned his curiosity.

"Your looks. It's exactly the same and the way you speak and how you reacted. What did you say? Uh, I remember it now, 'YOU CAN COOK!'''

He felt melting. If he is an agent, he would be busted.

"The Table is all set!" Alex's head popped up from one room.

She took Athrun's hand, it felt so warm, "Coming Alex!" she shouted back and glanced at him, "Shall we go?" he didn't know why did all of a sudden he became stiff but thank God, he manage to nod in approval and walk with her to the dinner table.

**In The Dinner table…**

The arrangement in the dinner table was quite odd for him. Before, he sat in the chair of the 'man of the house' but now, he didn't. It was Cagalli who sits there and he was facing Alex because they were seated across each other.

Athrun leaned to the table, enough for Alex to notice him, "Is this edible?" he whispered to her.

All of a sudden she laughed. "Mom, Antoine asked me, 'Is this edible?' Oh Antoine, didn't you know that my mom is a great cook? She's better than my aunt Lacus."

Cagalli faced him, "I've noticed that you kept on criticizing my cooking, tell me about your mother, you told me that she's a great cook, didn't you?"

A shocking reality hit him, he was referring again to the Cagalli he knew years ago. The one who never faces the challenge of cooking but now, it seems that she had by passed it somehow. "Well, my mom owned a restaurant in Junius seven and she's the head chef also in the main branch of Le Couer de France (did I spell it right?)

She nodded, "I see but why do you mean by **owned**?"

"It was stationed in Junius seven but it was destroyed before the bloody valentine tragedy."

Something was wrong of what he had said, "But if I'm correct, you weren't born before that incident so how come your mom **owned** a restaurant in Junius seven?"

"Well," he tried to think of some excuse, "What I mean was, _she was my mom to be._ Yeah, that's right. I always get that information wrong." He cocked his head to the side.

She looked at the clock, it read _8:00_. She stood up. "I think we had enough to eat so you kids go to bed straight and Antoine," Athrun looked back at her, "I'm sorry what happened about your _mom to be_." She said with a tint of sarcasm that only an adult can understand.

"Thanks." He said and left.

_This kid is strange…it's like something that I've ever wished for is in him,_ she said to herself as she cocked her head to the side and reached for the phone, _Cagalli Yula Athha, never give up to know what is under the sheep's clothing._ She thought as she dialed a number.

**Back with Athrun and Alex…**

"It is kind of disrespect…" Alex stopped walking.

He raised a brow due to his curiosity, "Of what?"

"The way you talk to my mom, it's kind of disrespect. The way you commented with her cooking." She entered her room and locked it.

A smile was seen on his face, _She really loves her, does she? _He thought and entered a room that he though that was his…

**Back with Cagalli…**

"Yeah and this kid kinda looks like _him." _She told Kira.

"Antoine? My kid was actually jealous! He thought that _he _was getting Alex from him but it turns out that _he _was only with her because _he_ is new and _his_ _parents_ were on abroad or something like that."

"Anyways, thanks for the information Kira." She hang up the phone and went to her room.

Cagalli rubs her eyes and entered her room. Whenever she feels sleepy, like tonight, she usually just wear her silk sleeping gown (of course she's wearing her under garments) She yawns and laid on her bed, _Athrun, why are you still in my mind? You look like the kid. Funny, I thought he was you and I almost kissed the kid in one point. _She thought before she entered dream land and hugged a certain 'pillow'. The certain 'pillow' turned around, hugged her back and whispered to her ear, "Cagalli, I still love you." Then, he dreamt about her and he thought that he must be with her as long as they're both alive.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note:**

**Another chapter done! I hope you like it. Guys, I need to ask your opinion if you want o have a lemon scene between Cagalli and Athrun or anyone in this fic because if I just write that without knowing your opinion, then you might be surprise and be disgusted and worse, discontinue to read this fic.**

**Ok, I like to thank everyone who has been reading this.**

**BTW, Princess Sonata has chapter 18 now! Yes, I am very happy and I hope that steshin will update student affair and love is a deadly sin as well. I also hope that peace for two will be updated.**

**Note: ritachi, I like your story: Ai Love**

**Thanks everyone!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	5. Her Weird Dream

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Five: Her Weird Dream**

Cagalli yawns and stretches. Her day seem to be perfect. Her dream was like an energy booster.

**Flashback of the Dream…**

_She tried to run away but she can. Of all of the dares that **Angel Lacus** would ask, why that? She tried to ponder or comprehend it at least but it won't add up to her calculator._

"_Hey Athha! Don't be such a kill joy!" Yzak and Shinn shouted to her._

_She ignored their comment. One time she noticed them, Athrun almost went frenzy, as in. So she decided to walk away._

"_Will a shift of a year would suffice?" Kira asked her._

_Slowly she faced them, "Why didn't you tell me in the first place!" she ran back to the girls and she was prepared to face the problematical challenge that **Angel Lacus** post to her._

_**After one hour…**_

"_Wow Lacus, I never thought that you can make Cagalli look like a girl…" Shinn was amazed with Lacus' hidden beautician talent. If he knew this before, probably he would recommend her to Stellar._

"_Shinn's right. I never thought that Athha could look like a **human** because all of us know, as the loving children of God, knows that she looks like an animal, a pig to be specific but Zala is just crazy about her. I don't know why." Yzak commented._

_She was about to answer him back with 10th degree profanities but Kira stuck an ice cream in her mouth, "I think you're off to Athrun then."_

_**Angel Lacus** smirked (I think it is Yami Lacus! Just like in: It's not weird, it's spontaneous. Anyway, let us go back to the story. As I was typing…), "You need to do the dare. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Cagalli sweat dropped, "Kira, is Lacus under the influence of drugs?"_

_He shrugged, "Don't know but either way she more beautiful!"_

_Cagalli, Yzak and Shinn rolled their eyes._

_**10 in the morning, Athrun's office…**_

"_Sir, there' someone who likes to speak with you personally." His secretary informed him. "Send her in." he answered and the person entered._

_His brow raised in intrigued, "Cagalli why are you wearing a thick coat? It is so hot outside."_

_She didn't answer him but instead, she pulled him and tried to open one of the windows but alas, it seemed locked tightly, "Hope you won't mind this Athrun." She kicked a window and stood on its ledge, signaling a helicopter to approach them, "When I say jump, jump."_

"_What?" he was confused. He just hold tight and closed his eyes as they jumped. Then he slowly opened his eyes and saw Cagalli of course quickly folding a large handkerchief, "What are you doing!" he yelled as she placed it on tops of his eyes and he felt someone tie his hands together._

_She peck his cheek (Wow, that rhymes!)," Sorry Athrun."_

_**After what seem years to Athrun…**_

_He felt someone remove the handkerchief and the rope tying his hands. Then, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a priest? Now, things are getting out of hand. In fact, his hand was shaking but a warm one held it tight enough to make him feel calm and secure. He slowly faces the person. It was his beloved angel wearing a wedding gown. Now things are getting freaky for the blue haired prince and he looked at what he was wearing a suit! Then his gaze shifted to the front, seeing his friends. He saw Kira whispering something to the priest and faced them. Athrun saw Kira placing a CD in a CD player and played a song._

"_Skipping everything, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the priest said._

_Actually, Athrun wanted to run away but his feet seemed to be glued or something but his body moved on its own and kissed Cagalli. And this song played:_

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_

_Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

_Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)_

_Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_

_Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru_

_Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)_

_Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro?_

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to_

_Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi_

_Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

**End of the dream**

She scratched her head furiously, "Wait a minute, that wasn't how our wedding happened?" She sighed and smiled at her weird yet nice dream. Then her gaze shifted to her bed where the look alike of her husband sleeps peacefully, "I guess he made a wrong turn last night but I have to admit it…he really looks like him."

Then a sneaky and somewhat crazy thought hit her head, "It's only 4 in the morning, there's nothing wrong if you're quite desperate…" she said in a sneaky tone and looked at the blue haired prince who will face the inevitable fate.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! Supposedly, this will be the end of chapter five but I thought that you guys deserve something special coz of your reviews sa I kinda wrote a pre act of chapter six (Aka chapter Five.2: His wild Reaction) hope you guys like this!**

**Chapter five.2: His Wild Reaction**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the blue haired prince yelled and run around the house. Alex came out from her room, removing her morning crust, "What's with the wild reaction?" she tried to stop Athrun and she laughed when she saw his face, "What happened to you?"

"See!" he pointed out, "When I woke up, I went to the comfort room and then when I looked at the mirror, I saw my face covered with make up!"

"So?" she said with a tint of sarcasm in that reply, still she cannot stop laughing, "You look better and…I didn't know you can look like a girl!"

"What do you mean by that!" he again shouted.

"Nothing," she shook her head, trying to suppress the laughter, "By the way, which room did you sleep in?"

He looked around and spotted the room, "That one."

She smiled, "That's mommy's room!"

"What the fu—" Cagalli arrived unexpectedly and covered Athrun's mouth, "I don't want anyone saying profanities in this house. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom." Alex cheerfully replied and Athrun nodded. He was happy that she removed her hand already, "Now what's the cause of all of this commotion?"

Alex stepped forward, "It's because Antoine came in screaming about his beautiful face." She laughed a bit which made him glare at her.

"You look cute! Don't you like it, I did it myself." She said, pinching his face.

"You did?" they both asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, because you slept in my room without permission. Luckily, I did some work so I saw you there about four in the morning." She told them, _I am such a good liar! Yes Cagalli, you have not lost your touch on lying to kids! I'm such a genius!(She imagines that she's being applaud, Thank you, thank you, I'm so flattered!) Actually, I kinda like him close to him. Cagalli, you're such a pervert at the same time! Oh, this is the reason why I love myself!_

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**I didn't know why did my hands type the song go…really I don't know…**

**Anyway, the real wedding of Athrun and Cagalli might be covered on the later chapters. **

**I'm just wondering why didn't you guys ask me why is my name Nareiya or why is this entitled topsy-turvy. **

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**

**P.S.**

**Can you guys read my story, "Dark Rose" I need review for it and some suggestions as well.**

**Notice: Rheii, why haven't you read this story yet! (Rheii, btw, is my best friend during the sixth grade)**


	6. Angelic Voice

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Six: Angelic Voice**

"We're going mom!" Alex and Athrun waved goodbye to Cagalli and left the house. She gleefully skips her way that made him wonder, "Why are you so _jolly _today?" he inquired to her but she ignored him. _Girls, why are they so weird? _ Now, he was beginning to think like Yzak and Shinn.

**When they reached their classroom…**

She faced Athrun, "Antoine, didn't you know that today we will have a practical test in singing." He almost forgot to breathe for 30 seconds, "WHAT!" he shouted which made the other girls inside the room chuckle at his sudden reaction. She smiled at her evil attitude(she didn't told him yesterday), "Well, our music teacher told us that we can sing any song we like as long it would be more than one minute."

"Thanks for informing me." He said and began to think of what he will sing. _It's been a long time since I sang…the last song I ever listened to was the Fields of Hope sang by the bitch Mia. _He felt like chewing his fingernails in his nervousness but he had to be a man and think of something or else he'll be dead. _Man, need to sing something or your daughter will think that you aren't talented! Got to think man! Got to thi—_"Good morning class!" the cheerful voice of Lacus Clyne-Yamato greeted them with much enthusiasm as she entered the classroom together with her son Ezrael. Lacus only teach about twice a week because she had so many things to do. "Okay, who would like to lead the prayer?"

Someone raised his hand, "Teacher, not all of us are Christians, as in they also believe in Jesus as the son of God."

"Oh I see. Well, let say our own prayers later and start the test." She looked around, "Now who would like to start. Remember you also need to play the song in whatever music instrument, got it class?"

"Yes." They replied politely to their teacher.

"Mom, I want to start." Ezrael volunteered himself. "Okay" she nodded as she opened her record book. Ezrael stood in front, holding his electric guitar and winked at Alex and Alex winked back. This made a certain blue haired prince annoyed, _Can't believe that their son likes to flirt! Anyway, Athrun you got to think dude or you'll be toasted!_

Ezrael smiled and began to strum some of the strings of his electric guitar, he sang:

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right? _

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude._

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_Since I will embrace that coldness._

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together._

_In the quiet night..._

After that song he mad a small bow. "I can't believe that you sang that song but it would have been better if you had used an ordinary guitar or a piano."

This comment made Athrun Zala snicker and Lacus raise a brow in inquiry of his sudden snicker, "Is there any problem?"

Athrun stood up, "I think that some may had noticed his error in the first line, he would have sang it a bit song and during instrumentals, he would have swayed a little but he kept his mouth wide open, just like an idiot would do!' he started to laugh aloud and no one find it funny.

"Seems you know something about singing, you're next. What's your name?" she took her pen to write it down, "Antoine Schweiger." He seated on the piano's chair and started to play (He used crescendo in the beginning to add effect). He sang:

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

Lacus can't stop applauding. She hugged him in joy, "tell me, would you like to join the choir? You have such angelic voice and it would be a waste if you won't use it. Please join." She pleaded. She even kneeled in front of him that made everyone gasped with their teacher's sudden pleading. He nodded, "YES!" she shouted and face him again, "You know, you can also be a singer. Do you want me to be your manager. Don't worry, I'll help you althroughout."

He shook his head, "Probably next time Mrs. Yamato. Ever since I wanted to be a food technologist and a business man." She pouted, "Okay but tell me if you change your mind. By the way, the choir has a practice later, lunchtime in the auditorium. See you later Antoine." She smiled at him and continued to call students for the practical test.

Alex seated beside him, "You never told me you have a good voice and you can play the piano!" she elbowed him in amazement. "Actually, I can also play the guitar, violin, harp, clarinet and the flute." He told her. Alex held his hand, "Can I be your girl friend starting right now?" His eyes widen at her sudden inquiry but he was able to crack a feign smile, "Why not?" he said and kissed her cheek which made Ezrael's eyebrows twitch and his fist clenched tightly.

Athrun smiled. _I still have some luck left. _He lightly chuckled to himself.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note:**

**Just unlike in Chapter Five, I don't have chap. 6.2. yeah, I know sad and you might say that this chap is just full of songs but this chap is important cause it'll help Athrun later on. Another, please check out my new fic, "Something in Between" I wanna know what you guys think about it. Please r and R it! It really helps.**

**BTW I like to thank the following for reviewing this fic continuosly:**

**Stunt sheep**

**Ritachi**

**MXC the show rocks my socks (kinda weird when I first read it, no offense, okay?)**

**Maryam khanoom**

**Kandida**

**Lonely Athrun Zala**

**Cagth**

**Asga**

**Dinkus**

**Sora **

**Mirai**

**Himehikari**

**Darkangellover**

**Mohxo**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	7. Just Having Fun

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Seven: Just Having Fun!**

Athrun looked at his watch and sigh for the seventh time. His ear drums almost popped for two hours because of that stupid practical singing test in music. And no, his hand can't stop tapping on his books because of the boring lesson in Science. The teacher? Well, let's say it is our favorite long haired blond, Rey.

"Okay, so for your homework, answer pages 95-120. Is that clear?" Everyone just nodded and was glad to hear the bell to ring, signaling the end of the boring subject and it was lunch already!

"Hey Antoine, mind if I walk with you?" Alex tapped his shoulder. "Go ahead." He replied as he slid his arm around her waist. This of course made Ezrael jealous, as in. Actually, he was becoming like the big bad wolf.

He approached Athrun, "Hey you! What are you doing with _my _girl?"

She rolled her eyes, "For crying out loud, we broke up last month!"

"I won't give her up easily, you hear me!" he yelled at him. Athrun can't take this anymore. Now, he has doubts that Lacus _loved _Kira, probably it was with Yzak when she did it. "I had it with you and let's settle this right here and right now."

He smirked, "Bring it on!" Athrun walked towards him and stopped when he reached Ezrael, "We'll play a game that real a man play do you know what it is, Ezrael?" Actually, he didn't know, "No but I'm ready for anything." He answered back.

"We're going to play RPS." "What's that?" he didn't know it.

"When I say go we're gonna play it, so are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" he yelled. Athrun smirked, "Rock, Paper Scissor!" he shouted and he used paper and Ezrael, well he didn't know that's why his fist was clenched (rock) so technically, Athrun wins. "I win, you lose Ezrael!"

He can't believe this, "You didn't told me that it was rock pa— "a real guy must know and be ready for that game. Don't you know that?" Athrun again smirk and Ezrael left, angry.

Alex hugged him, "You were great!" she exclaimed. "Really?" he hugged her back. "Do you want to celebrate? Let's eat in the canteen." She suggested to him. Athrun looked at the school's gate. It wasn't that high and he saw a Friday's Restaurant nearby. "I have a better idea." He then whispered it to her and but she was confused, "How can I jump…I mean, I'm wearing a skirt!" Athrun tried to silence her, "I'm going to help go up then I'll follow." He told her as they walked to the near wall of the gate. A perfect blind spot of the guard to be accurate. Athrun instructed her to jumps as high as she can then he'll push her upward and she'll land safely. When she jumped high, Athrun Zala blushed, _Just having fun! _He told himself for he saw her under garments. He sighed and followed her outside.

**When they're outside…**

"Alex, do you want to eat at Friday's ?" he asked her. She tugged his arm tightly, "As long you're there, Antoine." _This is getting better and better! _He wondered if there was a spell that he can stay like this forever and date young girls just like Alex. _Sorry Cagalli, you're old already. As what they say, 'make way for the young!'_

**In the office of Cagalli…**

She didn't know why she suddenly clenched her fist tightly. "Why do I have the sudden urge to kill a blue haired guy?" she asked herself, cutting and tearing used papers.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I know it's quite short and you might say that Athrun's quite OOC but can't be helped coz one of the reviewers said is like Athrun will be dating his daughter! Well, kindda like that but I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Please Review and read my other fics!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	8. Painful Memories

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**A/N:**

**Hey! Sorry for the long update because me and my family needed to go to the cemetery because of the all soul's day in advance. I hope you guys will like this chappie. Quite long so to say and I like to say sorry to Athrun Zala. Sorry, I forgot your birthday because I needed to attend the family day of my former classmates and I really miss them. Anyways, now I present chapter eight of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Chapter Eight: Painful Memories**

"So where will we eat again?" Alex asked Athrun for the fifth time.

Athrun had decided that it was too boring in Friday's and so they we will eat in Don Henrico which is quite far from the school they study in but the driver was Athrun so the 2 and a half hour drive maybe condensed into a one hour drive. "For the fifth time, we will eat in Don Henrico.," he answered. If you are wondering how they got the car, Athrun _borrowed _it from Mwu.

**Flashback…**

_Now, the two young coordinators where walking down the street. Athrun let his soft fingers brush against his midnight blue hair. He slid his arm around her waist and the other, inside his pocket. They were already nearing their destination when something, rather, someone, caught Athrun Zala's attention._

_It was the pink haired impersonator, the bitch, the witch, Mia Campbell. She was seating near the window and spotted the blue haired prince. Swiftly, Athrun carried Alex (bridal style), running away from the witch. She tried to get off from his grasp but he firmly carried her, "What are you doing? What's with the sudden commotion?" Athrun tried his best to get his mouth shut and find a way for their safety. _

_Then he turned around the corner and spotted Mwu flirting with Murrue in that alleyway. "Hey hey hey! What are you guys doing here?" Mwu blocked Athrun's way. As tense as he is, he cannot answer him anything. He cannot think of any lie to pull through and he can sense that the bitch is nearing them. Athrun looked left but it was just a wall. He looked right but it was just a wall again and when he looked at front, he saw Mwu's Car. _

_Hurriedly, he placed a confuse Alex inside the car and then himself in the driver's seat. "Sorry, a witch is coming after us and we need this, I'll return it later." He said and hit the gasoline, off they went. Mwu scratch his head, "At least I still have Murrue with me." He sighed at his fate._

**End of Flashback**

Finally, Athrun parked Mwu's car. He removed his seatbelt and gazed at his daughter who was sleeping.

"Alex, we're here already." He gently shook her arm and the girl yawn, "Are we? Well let's get going!" She said as she went outside and stretches a bit.

Athrun went outside as well and locked Mwu's car. He held her hand as they slowly walk inside the restaurant. When they went inside, there were only a few people eating and chattering quietly. They seated and had their orders taken. Athrun faced her, "Do you love it here?" he asked.

She cocked her head to the side, "This restaurant is kind of for old people, somewhat mommy might want to dine in but generally speaking…it's good already."

"I see," he tried to get something from his pocket, "Probably next time, we can suggest to your mom that we dine here and I think she'll love it."

"Really? I don't know really if mom can stand such quite atmosphere because…I mean, she is a hyperactive person, right? She's a person who can't just shut her mouth and left her question unanswered."

He clasped his hands together, "Seems she didn't change at all." He said his thought a loud.

"What do you mean by that?" she was confused.

He forgotten his position, "No, I mean, my father told me about your mom before and basing to his stories, she didn't change at all. She still remains as the goddess of victory and the calm and loving princess of Orb."

"Oh, so that was what you have meant." She said and spotted the waiter they have given their orders. The waiter promptly served their meal and left the two young lovers alone.

"Well, let's eat then." Athrun said and scooped some rice and he was about to put it inside of his mouth but Alex stopped him, "We should pray first before we eat right?"

Then they prayed. Athrun was amazed with her beautiful prayer. He did not expect her to make such beautiful prayers but it seems that somehow, _she _was able to teach her during his absence. "Say Alex, do you really hate your dad… a lot?" he questioned her.

She stopped eating and breathed slowly, "Well…I'm thankful that his my dad because most of my teachers and classmate presume that I'm _perfect _because I am _his _daughter. I'm glad that I have _him _as my dad but…I just wished that _he_'ll…" tears started to fall down to her rosy cheeks, "spend time with me and mom. I wish that _he_ really loves and will come home," She tried to stop the tears but it won't, "I wish _ he _ will come to the contests and plays I'm joining so _he _ can say to the other people watching, '_That's my daughter, I love her. She's the best gift that God gave me.' _ If only, if only…_he_'ll say that, then I'll love _him_ truly." She coughed a little but continued with her soliloquy that Athrun can hear, "Did you know that I'm not that smart at all? It just happens that I want _he_'s attention and that's why I'm studying to have this image that _he_'ll be proud of. If only…if only, then I'll love _him _truly."

He didn't expect that one coming but somehow, in her soliloquy; it reminded him of his life after the death of his other. He studied hard so that his dad we'll come to his school and watch him but he did it infrequently when his mom was still alive but after that…he never came. Do you know why he befriended Nicol? It was because Nicol had parents that love and care for him but for Athrun, he did not. He was actually jealous of Nicol during their graduation. Even though he was the valedictorian, his father never came but Nicol's parent did even though he was just an honorable mention. He didn't understand why Patrick Zala hates him that much. He didn't know if he ever disowned him as his son but he felt it even though he didn't know.

Athrun breathe slowly, now he has the opportunity to change destiny and he won't let go of it. He smiled, "Do you want some ice cream for desert?" he asked her cheerfully. She smiled back, "Yeah, I like a banana split with strawberry, chocolate and mango ice creams on top."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's note:**

**Another chapter done! Yahoo! Yehey! Now, I'm so happy that my friend, rheii, had finally reviewed my fic (a little applause please, audience and readers). She reminded me, no one, in chapter 5, I think, I mentioned _Le Coeur De France _? It's a restaurant here in our place, don henrico's as well. No two, the song ezrael sang was in this quite night and its in GS while the song sang by Athrun, thousand words is in FF(the one with Yuna). Okay? Now, if you have any questions, I'm glad to answer it in the author's note portion. BTW, if you have noticed, the story is starting to shift to a drama. Just like you guys informed and this story is not a fluffy one either, got that?**

**If no more questions, see you next chapter!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	9. Disaster Strikes!

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Disclaimer: I don not own Gs or GSD**

**A/N: I always forget that…anyway, thanks for the reviews, it really helps me. BTW, please read I'll forgive you, that's a one shot fic I've created. In addition, if the reviews of this chapter exceeds 62, I will make the next chapter longer and more interesting. Now, if you don't mind, presenting chapter nine of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Chapter Nine: Disaster Strikes!**

After a while, the two young coordinators finished their desserts, Athrun had decided to carry on their conversation but something, rather someone caught the blue haired prince's attention. It was only a certain moody, rude Yzak Joule accompanied by his future bride, Shiho and his sidekick, Dearka. Instantly, Athrun hid himself under the table. Alex was somewhat astonished, "what are you doing? To whom are you hiding from?"

"Just hide under the table if you don't want a bad thing recorded in your card for this quarter!" he hissed to her but still, she wasn't convinced. "But from who are you hiding from?" she persistently inquired.

He sighed, "From Yzak!" he accidentally shouted a loud that made the platinum blonde look for someone familiar but he didn't spot one. "Fine." She muttered and hid under the table.

The waiter in their table (of course they weren't seen so the waiter assumed they're gone) led Yzak, together with his company. Yzak faced Shiho, "Shiho darling, do you want something?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I want to go to the comfort room if you won't mind." He was expecting a different reply, "Go ahead." She stood and headed to the comfort room. A smirk was visible in the blonde playboy, "poor Yzak," he said sarcastically, "Why does Shiho darling rather want to go to the comfort room than to talk with _virgin _Yzak?"

_He's still a virgin! _Athrun and Alex thought and laughed lightly.

He was about to erupt like an active volcano but thank god, Shiho joined them just in time. Like with one snap of a finger, Yzak's attitude changed from the Hulk to Santa Claus, "Shiho darling, what do you want to order?"

"Hmm…" she said while toying with her shiny hair, "I think I'll prefer lasagna and a chef's salad for this lunch."

"Okay," Yzak noted to himself, "How about you Dearka?"

The playboy lowered his head, facing the floor, "I think I'll have a steak with mixed vegetables sidings." Dearka's eyes widen, _did I just see a boy with blue hair hiding under the table? _

Yzak clasped his hands together; "Waiter!" he called out and a waiter approached them and took their orders. He held Shiho's hands, honestly, if I was Shiho, probably I would scream, faint or run away. "Shiho I want to tell you something." He was quite serious to tell you frankly.

Shiho felt his hands shaking but she held it firm, "What is it Yzak?"

"Well you know," he tried to sound calm and formal, "Dearka joked about me about being a _V_ …well, to tell you the truth, I'm…I'm…" he doesn't know how to say it to her. Will she accept it or not.

She was growing impatient, "What Yzak?"

"I'mgettingmarriedtoMiaCampbell!" Shiho didn't understand what he had said at all.

She laughed lightly, "Can you repeat it gain Yzak"

He sighed and breathes, "I'm getting married to Mia Campbell and we've been engage for three years already."

Hatred. One word that had engulfed Shiho. Even though she can't believe this, she needs to face reality and embrace it. She stood, "Well thank you for telling the truth Principal Joule. I hope you have a nice, married life with your caring and faithful wife, Ms. Campbell, soon to be Mrs. Yzak Joule. Well good luck and don't forget to send an invitation in my trash can." She straightforwardly said and left a shocked Yzak.

He felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces, never to be mended again.

Dearka encircle his arm around the platinum blonde's broad shoulders, "Life maybe unfair sometimes…you got to accept it otherwise, it might hunt you for life."

Yzak nodded in agreement of his friend's comment even though he can't accept what had just happened. He did know that Shiho might get upset but it was better than she heard it from other people. Dearka leaded Yzak and himself to their car and left.

After ensuring that the teachers were gone, Athrun and Alex also decided to go back to their school. During the drive, Athrun just can't help but to pity the platinum blonde. Even though he was like that, it was even hard for him to tell her the truth. He thanked god for he never endured that kind of situation in his and Cagalli's relationship.

"You know," Alex's voice broke the silence, "I pity Mr. Joule but I'm quite happy at the same time." A smile was visible on her face.

"Why?" he doesn't know how or why is she happy.

"Because it means that daddy may never marry that witch." She said proudly, "That's good news for me and mommy, don't you think Antoine?"

He smiled, "You're right Alex." He replied and continued to drive back to their school.

**Back in the School…**

"Where are Schweiger and Zala?" Mwu La Flaga inquired to their section.

No one answered.

He sighed. "Thanks Ms. Ramius for giving me time to ask the kids."

She sweetly smiled, "I'm sure that your car is in good condition." She then continued her lecture.

Mwu shook his head in doubt and left the room.

**Back with Athrun and Alex…**

"Uh…Antoine, what are we going to say to Mr. La Flaga?" Alex was shock of what happened to the car of her teacher.

Athrun looked at the sky, "I think we'll just say that terrorists almost kidnapped us but instead, they've destroyed the car." He said nonchalantly, with a wide smile.

_Weird…he's getting weird again._She said and sighed at the ruined car but thank god, it made it up to the school.

Athrun run his fingers to his shiny midnight blue hair and held her hand, "Let's go." For some reason, Alex blushed but he didn't notice it at all.

**Back with Mwu…**

Mwu enters the principal's office without knocking, "Principal, have you seen Antoine and Alex? The two kids?"

Yzak gave him a blank stare and shook his head.

He decided to leave and walk to the social hall. _What wrong with Yak? I never seen him so…disappointed and his pride…seem to fade away. What had hap—_**Clash!**

Mwu La Flaga had bumped with the guy he's been looking for, Athrun Zala together with Alex of course. "You-you…wher's my damn car!" he shouted at them angrily.

_Take deep breathes Athrun…just say the lie and all you can get your asses outtta here, _He thought and stood resolutely, "Well sir…there were terrorists trying to kidnap us and then…instead of kidnapping us, well they…sort of have fun of destroying your car." He lied.

Mwu rushed outside and saw the smashed car and feel to his knees, "LORD WHY HAVE YOU PUNISHED ME!" he shouted and glared at Athrun and Alex who were slowly laughing nervously and scratching the back of their heads. "YOU TWO DETENTIONNNNN!" he then dragged the two coordinators in a vacant room.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**P-H-E-W-phew! Another chappie done! BTW, this chapter seems a mix combination of drama and comedy, right? If you're wondering about the yzak drama story, I want to tell you that this side story is important because it will determine and reveal secrets later on. Also, I 'm not threating you guys or anything but I wish that you'll review, 'I'll forgive you' , 'Dark Rose' and 'Something in Between'. Please guys, I love those stories and please read and review them. Pleaseeeeeeee!**

**Jane!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	10. My Bestfriend

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Disclaimer: I don not own Gs or GSD**

**A/N: I am back! Sorry for the long update…I just run out of ideas of what to put next but no need to worry, I have fresh new ideas! One reason I've updated just now is because of my exams…darn teachers! Do they think that students can review within five hours for one subject but actually, I only used two hours of reviewing and the rest? I dose of or done something. Also, I'm glad that my test scores are high, I got 91 out of 100 in Computer Science! I'm such a genius! Well…anyway, I like to thank you guys for reviewing this fic. So far, I have great plans for this fic. Well…now presenting chapter ten of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Chapter Ten: My bestfriend**

One hour had passed since the dreadful detention and the two coordinators, possibly dying due to dehydration and suffocation.

"An…toine, how many mo…re minutes?" Alex wiped of the sweat forming on her forehead and looked at her _boy friend. _Even though they are coordinators, she cannot understand why their energy seems to end of all times. Isn't there a hormone called adrenaline? Why the heck isn't it helping them!

He looked at his watch and continued to scrub the floor, "Twenty…thre…e." he answered her and fainted.

She ran to him, "You okay? Antoine?" he didn't move, "Hey, stop this joke!"

She shook his shoulders yet still, he remained motionless, "Hey…stop this now!" tears began to form on her emerald eyes, "Mr. F…Antoine's not…moving."

He approached them and check if Athrun was breathing or not but it turns out to be that he is not breathing. He shook him lightly, "Hey kid, stop this joke…this isn't funny at all

Mwu looked at her and she was crying. Yes, even though Alexa Zala never shows emotions quickly, she never really admits what she truly feels. Now, it seems that somehow, Antoine Schweiger had broken her heart of stone. "Call Ms. Murrue and coffee bean guy, we need them here." Alex nodded and ran outside.

Mwu scratch the back of his head furiously, "Kid, don't joke around!" but Athrun remained motionless. He sighed and seated on the hard cemented floor of the room and then he heard footsteps nearing.

It was the brunette twin of Cagalli, the ultimate coordinator, Kira Yamato. He kneeled beside him, "What's up with the kid?"

"Fainted. I don't know why but he doesn't even breathe or so." He replied with a tone of concern to Athrun.

He seated beside Mwu, "Kira, mind if you watch over him. It's been a while since the other kid left and I'm quite worried where she gone to."

He nodded and Mwu left. Now, all that Kira Yamato can do is to stare at the 'kid' who seems familiar to him. "If I remember it right it should be this one…" he said softly as his hand started to reach for his knee and…TICKLED it.

This made the blue haired prince laugh aloud, as if he lost his finesse, "Stop…it Kira!" he laughed out loud again and can't seem to stop.

"Say you're Athrun Zala who just became eighteen years old!" he continued to tickle him.

He continued to laugh, "I'm Athrun who…became eighteen!" then, Kira stopped tickling him.

Athrun tried to catch his breath.

Now, Kira faced him, "I know that my instincts are right, they never fail me." He said as now Athrun is breathing normally, "You were tricking, weren't you?"

He smiled in acknowledgement.

Kira nodded, "If I were you, pretend as you were if you don't want knives to be thrown at you later on."

"Uh, Kira," Athrun said before he lie down, "thanks for being here."

He smiled back, "Anytime, my friend, anytime." He said and Athrun lie down.

Then came Mwu, Murrue, Andy and Alex, rushing inside the room.

He flashed them a good guy smile, "I think his breathing normal for now."

"Thank god!" Alex kneeled beside Athrun who was feigning the whole act. Tears started to fall again in her emerald eyes, "Thank God his fine now."

The four adults smiled at the scene, _He's chancing…_they thought at the same time.

"I think we should take him to the clinic, right Mwu?" Andy received a nod from the Physical Education teacher.

"Now if you'll excuse us." He lifted Athrun and was assisted by Andy. The two men carried the blue haired prince to the clinic.

**In the Clinic…**

Kira and Alex shared a seat in the room, "you know," Kira started, "You're lucky to have someone like him and your mom as well." He told her in a solemn tone.

Her eyebrows twitched in confusion, "How come mom too?"

He kissed her forehead, "Because that is that." He stood up and started to walk away.

"What do you mean by that is that?"

He smiled at her, "You'll know it someday my niece and eventually, knowing the truth."

Still, she did not get his point.

He walked away, smiling, _Athrun, you are lucky that someone is caring for you even though you have just met after several years…_

He just cannot believe what Mwu told him a day ago about Athrun turning back at eighteen and he just have to see it for himself. Now, he also discovered something new about his friend.

**Back with Alex and Athrun…**

Now, Athrun had decided to quit the act and feigned to wake up from his long slumber, "A…lex, what…happened?"

She hugged him, tears again flowing down on her rosy cheeks, "Don't do that, okay Antoine!" she cried and all that he can do is to hug her back as well.

"Sorry" was the word that managed to escape from his mouth and his eyes widen.

"A…lex." Was all he said.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Wow! Another chapter accomplished! Is this chapter a cliff hanger? Don't worry because the next chapter will give the answers. Please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	11. Unforgettable Memories

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**A/N: I don't know why I'm so inspired today…two updates in a single day! Anyway, presenting chapter eleven of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**Chapter 11: Unforgettable Memories**

All that eighteen-year-old Athrun Zala can do was to hug his knees while seating on his bed. He just cannot forget what had happened to him that afternoon. It was just wrong for him to do and he felt that he did not love _her _anymore. _This is not right! _ He thought as he covered his head under his pillow.

**Start of Flashback**

_Now, Athrun had decided to quit the act and feigned to wake up from his long slumber, "A…lex, what…happened?"_

_She hugged him, tears again flowing down on her rosy cheeks, "Don't do that, okay Antoine!" she cried and all that he can do is to hug her back as well._

"_Sorry" was the word that managed to escape from his mouth and his eyes widen._

"_A…lex." Was all he said._

_Did Athrun Zala's brain stop from processing that what had just happened? Apparently, he was to shock in the scene._

_Did Alex just kiss him?_

_**No, this cannot be right! **He thought as he made their kiss deeper._

_He cannot understand why he is doing this. He knows that it is wrong but still, somehow, it felt good. No, it felt better than **hers did** if I may add. Still, his conscience is telling his body to stop yet it will not. He hoped that a teacher might come in but it seemed that time stopped for the two young coordinators._

_Then, she herself broke the kiss, gasping for air but Athrun manage to stand and become distant to her._

**End of Flashback**

Until now, the guilt and the sweet pleasure had not left Athrun Zala. It seems that our blue haired prince is experiencing _love triangle_.

**Back with Kira…**

Kira was welcomed home by his wife, Lacus and in return, he peck her cheek which made the pink haired singer blush a little even though they were already married for about 20 years.

They went inside the house.

"So were you able to fix Mwu's car?" Lacus adjusted her position on the couch while Kira's mouth went dry and opened wide.

She sighed. No money again, "I see," she pours some tea in a cup and gave it to Kira, "Anyway, what else did you do there?"

Kira seated beside her, "Well, I saw _him_ there. Alex considers him as a _friend, _I think. I don't know what will _she _do if _she _found out of his two timing act."

Lacus took a sip, "If it were you, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month but…I don't know, I mean, _she's _different from me and you know how _she _gets angry, right?"

Kira gulped at the terrible memory. "How can I forget?"

**Start of Flashback**

"_KIRA YAMATO!" an angry Cagalli Yula Athha Zala screamed and destroyed the door of their house._

_Kira yawned and attended to his outrageous sister, "What now?"_

_With that, she wrestled him and drag him outside._

_**Three Hours Later…**_

"_Athrun a little help here!" he squeak as he saw Athrun's car park in their second parking lot. _

_Athrun helped him down and gave him a bathrobe, "Dude, what happened to you? Don't tell me **Lacus **did **this **to you?"_

_He shook his head violently, "No, it was the wife of yours. She became the incredible hulk and stripped me."_

_Athrun was quite serious, "For what?"_

"_Forgetting her birthday." He replied to his bestfriend._

_Athrun patted his back, "Another year had passed and another stripping."_

**End of Flashback**

"By the way, Kira, can you give this to Cagalli. I know she loves to eat my lasagna."

He shook his head but she feigned her sadness, "Fine."

She clasped her hands together, "Thanks Kira!"

**Back with Athrun…**

An hour had passed since the blue haired prince has dose off. Even though he was sleeping, it seems that tears were escaping from his eyes.

His door was open and it leaded _her _to come inside his room.

The blonde princess can feel his sadness even though she does not know exactly why. She brushed his shiny blue hair with her fingers and whispered, "I love you" in his ear and left.

And this, made him smile again in his dreams.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter accomplished…oh happy I am! I hope you guys love this.**

**Please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	12. The F Bomb

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**A/N: Wow! I am happy to know that you guys really like this fic. raikendai, thanks for the complement and I'm glad to know that you've engaged yourself in essay writing contests and for me…well, I've recently joined or should I say…selected by our English teacher to join and of course I accepted. BTW, you're fourteen well I'm thirteen studying in a science high school (won't say exactly! Just try to bug and ask rheii, my friend during grade six but now, we're on separate schools. She remained in St. Theresa's college Q.C. while i…decided to take up the challenge to be a scholar in manila…now, do you know where I study?). In addition, how do you know my nationality? Makes me wonder a bit though…Anyway, I am delighted with all of the reviews, as in, to the max! Well now, I present chapter twelve of the famous (as if) topsy-turvy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.**

**Chapter Twelve: The F Bomb**

Kira thought that he would be the only one going to Cagalli's place but it seemed that his wife and son decided to tag along.

He sighed. With Ezrael singing with Lacus, his eardrums would explode before Cagalli couls scream directly in his ear.

**With Alex…**

Unlike Athrun, the eighteen-year-old teen actually enjoyed the_ moment._ If she will be given another chance, she will truly oblige it.

**With Cagalli…**

She was now slumping on her favorite couch. Only one or two of her fingers were moving. She changed the channel and saw a man leaving his wife and the woman in return fell on her knees and weep. This made her sniff a little and made her wonder. _Did Athrun leave me? _She asked herself as she again changed the channel to the local news channel and saw an eighteen-year-old girl being interviewed. Apparently, from what she understood from the news, the girl was raped by six U.S. marines' soldiers who were assigned to train in the Clark Airbase. "Poor girl." She said and then heard the doorbell ring. She stood and lazily opened the door and her eyes widen.

**With Athrun…**

He thought he heard the doorbell rang and decided to go down stairs but when he went out of the door, Alex was waiting for him outside of his room. A girl waiting for a guy means she wants business and judging by her looks and stand, she does but somehow, he does not know exactly what.

She breathe slowly, "I know…you were shock with the…you know what."

He avoided her gaze, "…Yes, quite a bit by I forgive you."

She then perked up and hugged him, "Really?" he nodded and she hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She then dragged him downstairs.

**Back with Cagalli…**

"Y.B.!" she greeted him.

"O.S. S.!" he then hugged her.

"O.S.S.?" She looked puzzled.

"Means Old Stinking Sister !" Ezrael smiled at her and entered the living room together with his parents and gave her the lasagna.

"Thanks" she smiled at Ezrael and Lacus while he punched Kira right at the 'you-know-what-part'.

After the newly arrive family had settled down, Cagalli faced Lacus and Kira, "Now, what brings you guys here?"

"Well," Kira started, "Lacus had some spare lasagna and we thought to bring you some but it ends up that all of us came here because we miss you guys."

"Oh…" was all she said and cradling the container full of lasagna still.

"Now, why don't we eat already?" Lacus offered and everybody nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Ezrael proceeded to the dining room only to see the two young coordinators seated already.

Ezrael eyed Athrun badly, more of Yzak's style so to say.

"He's the one dad." He said as all of them took a seat and Lacus laughed lightly to calm the atmosphere. She then placed the container on the lazy Suzan in the table and seated down as well.

"Let us pray." She said and a minute of silence ensued.

After the prayer, everyone took some of the lasagna and started to eat…well, you can forget Ezrael who was sending death glares to Athrun but Athrun was not reacting at all.

"That's it!" he shouted and aimed a fork full of lasagna at the blue haired prince then he threw it. Even though he threw it accurately, Athrun was able to dodge it. "Darn it!"

A smirk was visible at the blue haired prince's face, "You lose Yamato." Hew threw a plate full of lasagna at Ezrael and thanked God, it was only Ezrael who was hit.

Now Kira did not know who was Athrun particularly pertaining to. Deciding to give in because of the name of fun, he spitted water on him and it did hit him.

Without anyone noticing it, Cagalli was about to burst within….3…2…1!

"STOP IT YOU FOOLS!" she then farted at each one of them and instantly, they fainted.

Lacus and Alex applauded for the goddess of victory.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, "This is called the **F Bomb**." The three girls then laughed.

Poor boys…

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Another Chapter done! I am glad that this chapter is quite funny don't you think? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	13. Announcement

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Chapter Thirteen: Announcement**

Four hours had passed since the second day in school for Athrun Zala. Now, he is half-asleep in the lesson of Mr. Dulindal, their Computer Science Teacher. Athrun's gaze shifted at Ezrael who was busy writing down notes. Then he looked at his seatmate, Mark who is drooling and some of his girl classmates staring at him hotly. He sighed. It is hard if you are good looking and at the same time, smart. At the back of his head, he could imagine Yzak contradicting that thought. Unconsciously, he laughed lightly. This made Dulindal stare at him.

"Mr. Schweiger, what is an electronic spread sheet and furthermore, please give us a little background about its history." He snot up a glare.

He stood in front, "Spreadsheet software is commonly used for accounting. The first spreadsheet program is VisiCalc, an abbreviation for the word Visible Calculator designed by Dan Bricklin and Bob Frankston. Then, Sorcim designed a better version called the SuperCalc. It was then followed by Lotus 1-2-3 designed by Mitch Kapor and Jonathan Sachs. It was widely used until Microsoft launched its own spreadsheet software called the Microsoft Excel. As of today, its latest version is Microsoft Excel XP."

Dulindal nodded and slammed his book at the table, "Thank you Mr. Schweiger. And now class we wi—"

A sound of clearing a throat was heard through the sound system, obviously belonging to the platinum blonde, Principal Yzak Joule. The voice of his secretary was also audible.

"Good morning everyone." Yzak greeted, "I like to announce the change of school activities and I like to see Ms. Zala and company in my office."

"Now?" Ezrael inquired.

"As in right now!" Yzak tried to adjust his voice to a calm one, as if he will have one like that, "And Mr. Schweiger as well, come to my office right now. Again, this is Principal Joule speaking and saying, have a wonderful day and Godspeed!"

"Ouch." Ezrael rubbed his ear. Yzak sure knows how to fight kids even though he is an adult.

Therefore, the officers went to Principal Joule's office.

**Inside Yzak's Office…**

Yzak gestured for them four, namely Alex, Athrun, Mark and Ezrael, to sit. "Do you know why did I call you four here?"

Ezrael raised his hand, "For us to do one of your dirty jobs?"

"Some other time." There was a hint of guilt in his voice, "I called you because you four will arranged this year's graduation party and prom."

Some murmurs were heard from the four teenagers.

Alex face him, "Okay."

He smiled a little, "Good. You have three weeks to present your plan to me."

Then the four left the office of Principal Joule.

Alex clang on Athrun's arm, "I'm so excited! How about you, Antoine?"

"Me as well." Came his short reply with a simple smile but she frowned a bit, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's just that dad can't come and I don't really expect him to come to my graduation."

"I see." He felt sad.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long update! I've been busy and I organized the food and refreshments for the Oratorical program. Gosh, didn't know it was hard to do that task. Anyways, I'm glad to be back and continuing this fic. BTW, ritachi, what do you mean by something different from what you had expected. I can't guess it either what did you mean by that…Anyway, please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	14. I'm far away from home

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, it is me again, I am back! Yeah and I am so…happy, delighted to write because my friend, not rheii, one of my new classmates in my new school, reviewed this fic! Well, elementalist, answering your question about Mia turning to a fairy…well, to tell you readers the truth, it is the first time this question is asked to me. Well, the answer is because when I wrote this fic, during my semester break, I had not called rheii, kind of my editor/beta reader and pau, my number one critic, was busy with her debate club and so I did not have any choice and no one to turn to ask for their opinion. In addition, I think that in the start of the story, chapter one, I have tried to impose; tried to create a funny atmosphere so that you guys will like the fic so it's kind of planned at the same time. BTW, I am COURAGEous enough to ask the opinion of my classmates, right elementalist? Another thing, this fic is just starting so people, gear up and enjoy the wild ride. This fic is just getting better and better!**

**Anyways, my readers thank you for reading this fic! Now, presenting chapter fourteen of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: I'm far away from home**

**_Let us advance our clocks exactly at lunchtime, destination, Friday's…_**

The waiter who took their orders had brought their meals and drinks in.

"So guys, let us first discuss the JS Prom which is nearer than the graduation. Now, what would be our theme?" Alex took a sip in her coffee.

Ezrael shifted his sitting position, "How about **AleEza4Eva**?"

Athrun spitted out the juice he was drinking, Alex sneeze at the opinion and Mark almost swallowed the knife he used in cutting his steak.

"Quite…odd in my opinion." Mark received a death glare from Ezrael that caused him to faint.

Athrun tried to collect himself again, "It should be **relevant **for seniors and juniors and not some crap that you want to tell the world that _Alex **loves **you, _ know that Ezrael?"

"Then what do you do suggest?" he inquired, "Probably you want it to be **Antoine's Stupidity?"**

Athrun sighed at Ezrael's stupidity. Now, he really doubts that Ezrael is the son of Lacus and Kira because in the name of god, who would be this stupid, "How about **Hope of the Country**?"

She flashed a smile, "That's great and sounds kind of catchy. Mark, right that down, it is good stuff…Mark?" she saw the poor person who just fainted due to the death glare courtesy of Ezrael.

She shook her head, "Anyways, where would this be held? In our school gymnasium, a hotel or elsewhere?"

"How about a hotel? Wouldn't that stimulate our legs a bit to dance?" Athrun suggested.

She nodded, "How about you, Ezrael?"

"I agree with him for once."

"Great. Then we just need to scout for the hotel and assign the senior and junior assembly for the accommodation and food committee." She said and took a bite.

Ezrael then again shifted his sitting position, "Uhh…Alex, I'm just wondering if you have a partner for the prom?"

"Yes."

His eyes widen, "Who?"

"Antoine of course!" she replied and continued to eat.

"You!" he exclaimed, eyeing Athrun.

"I have already asked him, right Antoine?" she elbowed him and made him cough a forced, 'YES'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said as he ran away, dragging Mark along with him.

Now, Alex faced Athrun, "I hope you don't mind of what I had said and you'll say yes right?"

He just nodded stiffly, "Won't **_your dad _**mind if he sees us together?"

"Nah, "she said and took another bite, "That **_geezer _**is too insensitive and too much selfish to know my activities at all!"

The word **geezer **made his eyebrows twitched and his fist clenched tightly.

"You okay?" acting as if she did not offend him but of course, she does not know that Athrun is her dad and she does not know that she had offended him.

He allowed the anger to move away and decided to let patience come in, "I'm fine." He still sounded angry.

"Okay" she then finished her food and stood, "Shall we go now, Antoine?"

He loved her smile and somehow, her smile is similar to Cagalli's .Thinking about her reminded him about their true love and his true feelings towards her. How he missed her.

He took her hand and smiled back.

**_Again, Let us zoom at 6:00 P.M., destination, Zala Mansion…_**

The door opened and as usual, Cagalli hugs her beloved daughter and shakes hand with him. If only he'll be given a chance, then he'd like to be the old Athrun again and kiss her back passionately. One catch is, he needs to find Mia to get the curse broken but somehow, and he does not want to be old again for some unknown reason.

Before he slept, he said, "I'm far away from home."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**I do not know why in the last chapter, you people are guessing that this fic is ending but you are incorrect! Yup, you are and now probably, you are thinking that it will end because of the last thing Athrun said, aren't you? Well, good news, it will not. In the next chapter, close friends will come and help Athrun out in his predicament? Who can they be?**

**Wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	15. My Passion

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**Author's Note:**

**People, thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps me. BTW, ritachi, I thought you mentioned in your profile that you will not tell your gender but why whenever you review, you add the phrase _prince of angst_. Anyway, for general info, this story might reach twenty chapters or so.**

**Now, presenting chapter fifteen of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Disclaimer: (always forget this portion) I do not own GS or GSD.**

**Chapter Fifteen: My Passion**

His emerald eyes slowly opened as the morning heat hit his face. His gaze shifted at his alarm clock and read, _8:00 A.M.; Saturday. _He sighed in relief. He thought he overslept but it turns out that he is save for the day. He yawns and stretched his arms towards the ceiling.

**Downstairs…**

"What is for breakfast mom?" a certain eighteen-year-old teen asked the goddess of victory.

"Pancakes" she replied in a monotone. Cagalli balanced three plates and placed it on the table. "Honey, why won't you call Antoine?"

"Okay mom." She then adjusted her seating position towards the staircase, "**ANTOINE! GET DOWN HERE!**" she then turned back to her mom who just smiled at her.

**With Athrun…**

_Geez! Why has not she inherited my cool demeanor? _ He thought as he made his way to the kitchen and sat beside her, "Good morning, Mrs. Zala!" he greeted and nodded at Alex instead of greeting her.

The blonde princess flashed her gorgeous smile, "Good morning Antoine! Did you have a good sleep or have you been having nightmares because of my dearest daughter?"

"Mom!" Alex shouted in protest.

She laughed lightly, "Just kidding." She said, "Anyway, after you two finish your pancakes, have a quick bath because Alex' uncle Shin will help you find the hotel for your JS Prom."

"Okay." They replied at the same time.

Cagalli nodded, "Well now, I'll be going to work. Behave yourselves kids!"

"Bye!" they said in unison as they heard the door open and slam close.

**With two guys who are pretending to bird watch in the city…**

"Why are we doing this again?" the younger brother asked his older brother for the tenth time.

He looked straight at his raven eyes, "For the last time, the _young _lady assigned us and because he is a family friend."

"Ohh…" was all he said but then again, he started an inquiry, "And why are we SPYING WHILE SITTING ON A TREE while _the young lady _is out there, finding a possible foolish soul mate who can she borrow money to?"

He tried to suppress his anger, "For the last time, my stupid little brother, WE are SITTING on a TREE because SHE DIDN'T GIVE US any MONEY!"

"That's why…" he said this time and his mouth started to open again, ready to ask him but his older brother was faster and taped his mouth.

"HA HA HA!" he laughed evilly in syllables as his brother almost fainted and die.

**Back with Athrun and Alex…**

"Hurry up Alex!" Athrun heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"Here!" she tried to catch her breath.

The former mobile suit pilot entered, "You guys ready?"

The two nodded and got inside his car.

As soon as Shin played the radio, the sweet eighteen-year-old girl leaned her head on Athrun's shoulder and entered dreamland.

He lightly laughed and was amazed of her sudden change of behavior. To tell you the truth, it had been a tough week for her and she deserves the right to take a nap. He cocked his head to the side and saw the beach. That scenery reminded him of a beautiful memory.

**Start of Flashback**

"_Where's that idiot?" Cagalli removed her shoes and walked with her bare feet. She then had a sight of the blue haired prince, sitting while admiring the ocean._

"_The Ocean_

_By Athrun Zala_

_At one glace, the ocean might seem peaceful,_

_At one glance, the ocean might seem violent and_

_At one glance, the ocean might seem ever changing._

_The ocean is one of God's gifts._

_The ocean is full of mystery just like the woman standing here beside me._

"_**Athrun…" Cagalli gasped.**_

_Although it might be in fury in times,_

_I will never give up to see its true beauty_

_For I will never rest before that day comes."_

_Then, he stood and slowly approached her._

_She felt that she glued on the sand. It seemed that time had stopped for the young couple._

_He then slipped the ring in her slim finger. "I hope you will keep this promise until death does us apart, Mrs. Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala."_

_She then closed the gap between them, "No, I will comply with it forever."_

_He then smiled at her and hugged the blonde princess. "I as well…forever. Never will our souls part ways."_

**End of Flashback**

_Did that really happen?_ He then touched his lips and let his other hand ran through his hair.

The traffic light turned red and the driver of the car halted, "They've missed you…for a very long time already, Athrun."

He did not catch that and fell asleep as well together with his dearest daughter.

A smile crept on the former pilot's face.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**As usual, please review! BTW, I'm kind of in a stage of writer's block for this fic so please suggest your desired endings and I, together with my beta reader, elementalist, evaluate and do some revisions. But then again, as what I've said, this fic is just starting!**

**Who do you think are the two guys bird watching? Well, try guessing!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	16. Starting to Bridging Out

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya **

**Summary: **

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**People, thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps me. BTW, Athrun would still be staying at Cagalli's for awhile. Also, I thought you guys have already guessed the two guys bird watching! Anyway, just wait for more descriptions and try to guess who they are! For my fic You are My Sunshine, I'll be updating it a day after or later than this fic. **

**Now, presenting chapter sixteen of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy! **

**Disclaimer: (always forget this portion) I do not own GS or GSD. **

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Starting to Bridging Out **

Athrun felt someone shake his shoulders. Slowly, he opened his eyes and caught sight of the raven-haired friend.

"We're already here." He informed him.

Athrun's gaze shifted to his dearest daughter who was still asleep by the way. He shook her shoulders but instead, he received an awful scream and continued her slumber.

"I guess it's just you and me for now." Then two guys took off, leaving Alex all alone.

* * *

**With the Spies… **

The younger was able to take off the tape, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed.

"To shut your big mouth, stupid." He then noticed that Athrun and Alex were not in sight, "HOLY MACARONI! Dude, they're gone!" he then jumped from the tree and began to run quickly, just like a ninja from Kono— I mean, a ninja would do! Yeah, that's what would a ninja from, I mean, a ninja would do!

"What for me you raven-haired, most evil brother!" the younger teen shouted once again and ran quickly as he can in order to follow his older brother.

**

* * *

Wherever Yzak was… **

"Haven't I suffered enough?" he begged the woman before him. If you might be in the place where only God knows where Yzak and a mysterious woman was, you might say that Yzak's position is quite odd. Why you might ask? Well, it is because that Yzak is the one kneeling before the woman, begging for mercy and the mysterious woman is the one standing. Seems stranger, doesn't it? Well, in Yzak's condition, it was just right.

"No" was all she said and turned her back to him and began to walk away.

"Please, _darling_," he was disgusted to use the word darling to address to that horrid, despicable, woman. "Can we start all over again?"

"No. and I hate you a lot." She said coldly yet not looking at him.

It was the first time that a woman tells Yzak that she hates me directly. He was just used to feel as if he had the looks and brains of the great and well known, Athrun Zala.

"But…" this time, she looked back at him, looking directly at his eyes, "If you'll find _him _for me, I'll grant her safety and that horrible, stupid _bitch _of yours, will be yours again, no wedding on the twenty-fifth of December." **( A/N: Refer to Chapter Nine: Disaster Strikes about the word, 'bitch') **

Yzak was overjoyed but…he did not understand the part _you will find **him **for me._ Truly, his eyes showed his confusion in her statement.

"The person I want you to find is no one other than," She looked at his confused eyes, "Is no one other than Athrun Zala."

He was shocked. What does she want from his forever and ever rival? "What do you want from him?"

"It's none of your business." She then walked away for real this time.

Yzak slowly stood yet confused with the predicament given to him. _What does she want from Zala? _

He thought as he went to his car and drove away from the alley where they met.

**

* * *

With Athrun and Shin… **

Five hours had passed yet Athrun Zala, a. k. a. Antoine Schweiger had not yet decided which hotel to used for the JS Prom. And as everyone knows, Shin Asuka is not the most patient person in the GSD gang.

"Can't you choose!" he just burst and Athrun stared at him blankly, still stirring his coffee.

The two guys decided, more of Athrun, decided to take five in **Starbucks** to have coffee and the sad part, Shin was the one to pay. Mr. Moneybanks' reason: _I don't have any money!_

How cheap can Athrun Zala be! Of all people and readers, take note, Shin already knows that Athrun became young.

Athrun Zala remained calm just to annoy Shin more, "It is a hard task to choose because if an error is made in choosing, then the event won't be a success. So Mr. Asuka, please be considerate."

"Considerate my butt and stop calling me _Mr. Asuka!_ For God's name, I am only 43!" he showed four fingers in his right hand while three in the left hand. "By the way, I know you're Athrun and technically, you're really older than me!"

He blinked for a couple of time yet he kept his cool demeanor. "And you said that Cagalli is your arch rival. Now who's talking and behaving like her!"

Imagine Shin turning to a volcano and it recently had erupted, "SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH, Zala! Or should I call you Mrs. Athha! HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What a funny name! Mrs. Athha!"

If you were Athrun, you might give in and kill Shin but Athrun Zala is Athrun Zala and he kept his cool demeanor still, "Oh well."

"OH WELL? IS THAT YOUR ONLY REACTION!" Shin shouted and Athrun just nodded simply in response in his inquiry, more like a command if you can really hear Shin. He sighed. He was defeated by the great Athrun Zala. "Fine, you win but only this time. Remember that there are other opportunities, Mrs. Athha."

Athrun showed his victory smile and patted Shin's head like a dog, more of ruffling Shin's hair at the very least, "That's my slave, knowing when to let his master win." He smiled, "Well, I've already chosen and it will be the Shnagri-La Hotel."

Shin's mouth went dry, "Th-that's preposterous! It's only for very, very rich people!"

"I'll used my money and collect some from the students." He said.

"You're just showing your money, aren't you, Mrs. Athha?"

"How'd you know Ms. Stellar?" he countered asked Shin.

"I've only knew you for a day, that's why." Shin replied and drank his coffee.

Athrun leaned backward, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, a long time already." Athrun looked at his coffee mug. He had wasted his life, well not really but he had not spent much time with Alex and Cagalli. _I will not mess this up for I will make things straight once again. _

Now that Athrun Zala was given this chance, he won't misused this and he will brake the hard wall between him and his family and bridge out to them until there is still time.

**

* * *

End of Chapter **

**Author's Note: **

**Yes, another chapter done! BTW, Shangri-La is a very well known five star hotel in my country. Have you guys guessed who are the two brothers? **

**Hope you guys like it! **

**The Author, **

**Nareiya **


	17. Chillness in Cagalli's Heart

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**People, thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps me. Is it kinda weird…well I mean, Athrun and Shin, being friendly and all. Haven't you people guessed the mystery brothers yet? Anyway, just wait for more descriptions and try to guess who they are! For my fic You are My Sunshine, I'll be updating it a day after or later than this fic.**

**Now, presenting chapter seventeen of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**Disclaimer: (always forget this portion) I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Chillness in Cagalli's Heart**

**  
Let us Zoom at the University, Monday, Room 214, 7 in the Morning…**

"A…Antoine, w-what happened to you?" asked the serene voice of Mark Asuka. If you will look now at our favorite blue-haired prince, well…he is suffering from unilateral blackened peripheral vision (a term I learned in the fic: Wanted: Maid for Hire; actually, its realty good) in other words, Athrun has…**BLACK EYE!**

This made the cocky Ezrael Yamato smirk in his so-called victory. He leaned against a near wall to Athrun and Mark. "Now, what has happened to the so-called _great _Antoine Schweiger? Huh? Tell me, did Alex just beat you to death?"

Athrun just shook his head, _Listen you punk!_ He glared at him mentally; _do you know how great I am? Well, let me start, I was appointed as a **special agent** in ZAFT, I was given the **Order of the Nebula**, an award that your father or mother never received and I piloted fantastic Gundams like the **Aegis, Justice, Savior** and the **Infinite Justice**, a Gundam that I and your father stolen from the Earth Alliance…gosh, I think I shouldn't tell you that or Lacus would be mad first at Kira then to me. If Cagalli would know this…nah, I think she'll be proud and ask me how did we do it so next time she can plant nuclear bombs to other competitors…wait, will Cagalli do that? Don't know but I have a 99.9 feeling that she'll do that and drag me in a big predicament! My God, I should be ready by then! Well, I think it would be still a long period of time so I just need to act as normal as possible._

Athrun zoomed back in reality.

"So tell me, Schweiger, tell me!" Ezrael now sat at the small table of his armchair (A/N: I'm more use with armchairs so bear with me).

Athrun now crossed his legs, "Want to know the whole tale about this unilateral blackened peripheral vision?" He received nods from the two boys, "Well it all started with last night, about nine in the evening…

"I was at this certain bar with Dearka, er, I mean, Mr. Elsman and Mr. Asuka. We were just being happy and all. By the way, Mr. Elsman and Mr. Asuka are friends of my father so that is why I am with them. Well, we were singing endlessly in the karaoke room of the bar. Dearka, er, I mean, Mr. Elsman, was again acting like a person from DWPM (Don't Wanna Pass Mic) because he was drunk.

"Why? I don't know, Mr. Asuka just drag me with him when I saw him outside the church and he picked up Mr. Elsman around a nearby store and I don't know why did we end up there, at the bar's karaoke room.

"When it was my turn in singing, I accompanied my singing with a bit of dancing, more like of a macho man's dance because…I don't know, they just told me and gave me five hundred bucks each to do it. When the end of the song neared, I slowly stood on top of the table and when the song ended, I dropped the mic and ripped off my shirt and many women passing by entered the room and worshipped me as if I was a god.

"Then all of a sudden, I heard a woman screaming and punched me right at my left eye. It was powerful enough to knock me out. I felt her dragging me outside. When I woke up, I found out that it was Caga, I mean, Mrs. Zala who did it. So that is my explanation of my unilateral blackened peripheral vision."

"I think I won't be coming near her because I don't want to experience that!" Mark said.

Ezrael laughed, "O my, is little Markie Asuka scared of the goddess of victory?"

Then Mark just ran.

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to do that to him every time?"

"It's been my legacy ever since nursery." He boasted to him and again, Athrun rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." He said and felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned a bit.

"Are you Mr. Antoine Schweiger?" Athrun nodded at the blonde girl with tan skin who seemed quite familiar, almost like Dearka except with a big front…well you know what I want to tell you people, "I am Jen Maria Elsman, the president of the Senior Assembly. Mr. Joule wishes to talk with you."

Athrun nodded slowly and followed her.

**

* * *

Outside, in a tree with two brothers sitting there…**

"Brother, why are we still following him? It is as if Master Athrun will disappear or pop like a bubble!" the younger brother with blue hair and black eyes complained again while his brother continued to look for Athrun.

"Shut the heck up and number one, it is our job and number two, we were paid by Mia and lastly, number three, old hag Tsunade appointed us to this stupid mission!" his brother with raven hair and black eyes shouted at him again.

(A/N: Have you guessed them already? Hope you have because that is the final clue! They are from Naruto!)

The younger teen shook his head, "No need to shout," he said as they continued there so-called bird watching.

**

* * *

With Athrun…**

Jen Maria Elsman, the president of the senior assembly had left him already. It was only him inside the very dark office of Principal Yzak Joule. Actually, it was too dark if you ask me.

"Yak" he said softly as he walked inside the dark room, "Yak" he said again and received no response as the same as before.

He stopped walking.

"Yzak, this isn't fun-" then a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you Athrun." Was all he heard as his vision started to blur due to the drug injected to him by no one other than the platinum blonde.

"Sorry" Yzak said softly as he regretted his bet with the devil.

_Why?_ Was Athrun Zala's last thought before he fainted.

**

* * *

At Cagalli's Office…**

She felt cold winds surrounding her.

"Athrun…" tears fell down her rosy cheeks as she stood from her chair and rushed to her car.

Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala now felt something strange and she won't stop until she saves that person, namely her soul mate, husband and best friend, Athrun Zala.

**

* * *

End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Yehey! Another chapter done! I am so happy that my Christmas break has now officially started meaning, more frequent updates!**

**Joy to the world!**

**Anyways, I already gave too many clues with the mystery brothers so I think you have guessed them by now…I hope so…**

**Please review and merry Christmas to all and a prosperous New Year!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	18. Almost There!

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**People, thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps me. In addition, for the people who had guessed the mystery brothers, well…congratulations! You have guessed it already! Give your selves a round of applause! For my fic You are My Sunshine, I will be updating it a day after or later than this fic.**

**Now, presenting chapter eighteen of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: (always forget this portion) I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Almost There!**

**Alex's POV**

I am now walking down the street. Weird, right? Well, yeah, before I was one of the kids who are _crazy_ enough to oblige all of the school rules but at the same time, I acted innocent and stupid so my classmates would vote me as a class officer. Well, there is this man named Antoine Schweiger who changed me completely. He seems a good person and all. He understands me and helps me out in my problems. If he had been my dad, then I would be the happiest woman in the whole wide world!

Now, I am walking down the street, wandering in the streets. Shouldn't I be in school you might ask? I've been a naughty girl lately so I have been bending the rules for some time now.

I continued to walk down the long boulevard and I neared my favorite restaurant Karate Kid (Japanese restaurant at my place). I was about to enter when a speeding car almost hit me! What the heck does that pink-haired woman she thinks she is! WAIT, did I just see pink hair with blue hair dude?

What is happening! That's Antoine with the slut, Campbell!

**Normal POV**

Alex looked at every direction and saw a motorcycle parked, Mwu and Murrue were heading to the motorcycle's direction.

"Sorry Mr. F!" she cried out and hit the gas.

"My motorcycle!" Mwu fell on his knees with Murrue sighing at his lost.

Then another speeding car came and it hit the mud which some of it hit Murrue.

"My dress!" she also fell on her knees and cried out loud with her lover.

**

* * *

With the Brothers…**

"Shit! They're going to fast!" Sasuke Uchiha ran faster to keep his speed with his brother.

Itachi smirked, "Too old, _little brother_?" he increased his speed.

Sasuke heated up and threw a kurenai at his older brother, "Shut Up!" and it did hit Itachi's tongue. Enough to make him shut up for awhile.

"Yes brother" he was able to murmur and followed his all-superior little brother.

**

* * *

With Cagalli… (Cagalli's POV)**

I followed the car but it just beat the red light in time so I lost it.

"Damn you Campbell!" I slammed my fist hard at the air condition.

My eyebrows narrowed and narrowed, growing impatient of the **forever-red** light. Why do I have the feeling that Athrun is in jeopardy? Is this what they call **_lover's connection_**?

Heck no! Well…maybe because we haven't seen each other for a long time and all and we've, we've ha….

**THE LIGHT TURNED GREEN!**

**Normal POV**

Cagalli almost jumped for joy and was about to hit the gas but she saw this blue-haired girl riding a motorcycle nearing her!

She quickly opened the window, "Alex!"

Her shout made Alex to stop and look at her, panting, "Mom!"

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked her, not minding the building up traffic.

She catches her breath, "The slut got Antoine, and I need to save him!"

Cagalli nodded, "Leave your bike and we'll save him together."

"Thanks mom!" she quickly got inside the car and left the poor motorcycle along the road.

Cagalli started to drive, "By the way, who owns that bike, honey?"

"I sort of borrowed it from Mr. La Flaga." She reasoned out.

She smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry. Things do happen." She told her and Alex hugged her, "Thanks mom!"

Then they searched for the car.

**

* * *

With Mwu…**

"My Motorcycle!" he cried out as he seen it towed away by the tow truck.

"My dress!" Murrue sighed at her lovely and _very expensive _dress.

Mwu slowly stood, "Those two will pay!" he shouted.

**

* * *

Now with Mia, Yzak and our Beloved and Helpless Athrun Zala…**

"Here's the document for the annulment of the engagement." Mia gave Yzak a thick envelope. He looked at it and held it tightly.

Yzak gave her a stern look before walking away.

Tear fell down his cheeks as he left poor Athrun alone with the witch.

Slowly, he woke up and his emerald eyes are seen.

"Hello…my love." She then closed the gap between them.

He felt something strange and his eyes again shut.

**

* * *

End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, before barging in, first fact, Mia, in this fic, has two personalities, good and bad.**

**In the 1st chapter, she's good but now she's bad because…I'll tackle on it by the next chapter.**

**Therefore, the mystery brothers are the Uchiha's! Sasuke and Itachi! Okay, they might be OOC but please bear with the fic and me.**

**So far, this will be longer than I've expected and sorry for the long update. I was really waiting for student affair or ai love or heaven's what I feel when I'm with you to update but they haven't so I've sort of hung up of ideas…**

**Please review and it really helps me!**

**To all, merry Christmas and a prosperous new year!**

**The Amazing Author,**

**Nareiya**


	19. This is reality

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**People, thanks for all of the reviews! It really helps me. **

**Now, time to answer some questions…**

**1.Azna-azure- what's with Yzak saying 'I miss you' when he hugged Athrun from behind?**

**Answer: One, Yzak wasn't the person who hugged our beloved Athrun but the evil witch Mia. BTW, as what I've said last time, she has two sides, good and bad, which will be discussed in this chapter. In addition, take note, Athrun is still 18 now.**

**2. no one in particular asked but I want to kind of clarify that about the Athrun-Alex moment…well, it is unbelievable to do it and I myself won't do it.**

**

* * *

If no more inquiries, now, presenting chapter nineteen of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: (always forget this portion) I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: This is reality**

She placed him comfortably at a nice floppy bed for him to sleep for a while until _they _find him that she doubts.

Her gaze shifted at the old, metal window. It was nothing compared to the window at his office. In his office, everything is new. Everything and everyone should be perfect but she was not.

Yes, Mia (or Meer if you like) Campbell was not a perfect person unlike our blue-haired prince, Athrun Zala. That is why when she was young, she never minded her appearance, her dark hair and pale skin never reflects her attractive voice. That is why when the Chairman gave her a chance to be Lacus Clyne, she gave it a shot and tried to be closed by the ever cool and smart coordinator, Athrun.

She tried to apprehend his ways but she cannot. This leaded her in applying in his company later on.

If only _she _was given a chance, then she might have not done this but _she _needs to do this or things may end up at the wrong side of the road.

Her gaze once shifted at the blue-haired prince. She slowly crept at his bed and touched his soft face.

"Happy endings are only seen in fairy tales but it is different with reality!" With that, a hysterical laugh was heard from her. Not from the Mia Campbell that Lacus Clyne pities at Copernicus but the one caused by all of the pains she suffered from her two rivals, reality and Cagalli Yula Athha Zala.

**

* * *

With the Brothers…**

"Are you sure they entered this warehouse?" the younger Uchiha asked his older brother.

He rolled his eyes, "Duh! I saw them with my own eyes!" he then began to enter the warehouse but a kurenai hit the sliding door. Itachi was about to shout to his younger brother but he froze and looked at the direction where it came from.

His eyes widen and saw his superior, the all mighty fifth Hokage, Tsunade!

"Wh-what, are you doing here?" he inquired.

Her face brighten up as she flashed a smile, "Well Sasuke, if you don't mind, I'll borrow your brother for a while and have a _personal meeting _with him. Don't worry; Naruto is here to back you up."

Itachi wanted his feet to be glued on the ground but Sasuke pushed him inside the taxi Tsunade brought, it was bye bye big brother, and hello my forever rival.

He then started walking away and Naruto followed him.

Itachi? Happily suffering under the clutches of the all mighty fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

**

* * *

With Cagalli and Alex…**

"My gosh! Where's the darn pink car!" Cagalli shouted again for the billionth time as far as Alex can remember. If ever there was a contest in repeating the same statement over and over again, her mom might get the grand prize but sadly, there wasn't so what Cagalli is doing is pretty useless.

She sighed, "Please stop this mom. We are getting to nowhere."

Cagalli continued to narrow her eyes, trying to find the pink car. She sighed. It seems that the luck angel wasn't at her side today, "How about if we say we forfeit for the day and continue to find your Antoine tomorrow?"

"Hell no!" Alex exclaimed, "Do you want me to face detention for the rest of my life due to the bike I left because you said so?"

Cagalli nodded. Is she3 her mother or just a friend passing by?

"How about if we eat to recharge our brains for a change and continue on later on?" she received a quick nod from her mother, who hurriedly parked at the nearest fast-food chain, Burger King (can't think of any).

She kept on blinking on how fast her mother can decided and snaps on it at once, "That was fast."

Cagalli then dragged her inside and ordered.

"That would be five hundred dollars, ma'am." The miss at the counter told Cagalli and she in return beam at Alex.

Alex slapped her forehead hard, "Oh my mother!" and paid the miss at the counter.

**

* * *

With Yzak…**

He was now at his office. He thought what he did was good but it turned out to be bad.

Who in the right mind would cooperate with an awful, slut, witch like Mia?

Of course no one but as what they have said, you do everything for the one you love. Yet still, Shiho didn't believe him that he and Mia are over and left him disappointed.

Tears fell down his pale cheeks, he wasn't the emotional type but he cannot hold his tears anymore, "This is reality…"

He cried softly.

**

* * *

With Shinn and Kira…**

They were now sun bathing at the beach (the beach house…orphanage one!). Both coordinators were wearing sunglasses and swimming trunks.

"This is life," Shinn said in a relax tone.

"So sweet, so precious." Kira finished his statement and Shin giggled at this.

"Yeah, you only live once and live life at the fullest!" he told Kira.

"Uh…Shinn," Kira started a formal conversation, "Have you known what happened to Athrun?"

Shinn nodded, "Have you told Cagalli?" Kira in return shook his head, "I think we should shut our mouths and let Cagalli and Alex discover it on their own, don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement, "I agree and it would be a lot of fun."

"Hell fun indeed!" Shinn added and the two coordinators laughed out loud.

**

* * *

With Lacus and Stellar…**

"I think Shinn and Kira are going nuts, Ms. Lacus." Stellar commented as she peaked at the window and continued on stirring the sauce.

Lacus smiled, "It is their bonding time so it is just fine."

"You're right and Shinn seems to be happier with Kira!" tears fell down her rosy cheeks.

Lacus Clyne-Yamato was worried, "Are you okay, Stellar?"

She wiped her tears, "It's alright…I've already accepted that Shinn and Kira are gay!"

Lacus dropped the spoon she was holding, "Kira…no…it can't be?"

With that, Stellar Loussier Asuka smiled triumphantly, _She's foolish as what I've thought!_

She then quickly changed her pace and continued her work.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Just inspired to write that's why I'm early today.**

**If something confuses you, I'm glad to answer it by the next chapter!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	20. Emotion Breakdown

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay, time to answer some questions again…**

**From ritachi, this is what he/she said:**

_okay, the ending made me crack a smile! - although it is kinda confusing how everything is happening. it feels rushed and the scenes aren't connecting right. my head can't seem to connect the pictures together with what I'm reading. oh, well, it might be me. anyway, here are some question, desu yo:_

**Answer: As what I've said, or probably not, I'm in a rush nowadays and about the scenes…you'll get their connection with the past and future chapters. I'm sorry because I'm not the type of writer who writes long chapters so sometimes you can't see the connection of the other scenes until the next chapter arrives.**_  
_

_1. why is Yzak sad about Meer? did they use to date or something**?  
**_**Answer: Have you guys read the fic about Ezaria engaged Yzak to Shiho? What happened to Yzak and Meer was their parents' decision when they were young, according to my future chapters. Their relationship is planned so obviously, they date and do whatever engage people do. How about Shiho, you might ask? Yzak loves Shiho more than Meer of course and she didn't know it until Yzak told her in the old chapters. Finally, Yzak isn't really sad for Meer but pities her a bit because I'll make sort of crazy in this fic!_  
_**_2. how did Meer get magical powers and such?_

**Answer: I'll discuss the past of Meer later on the future chapters. As for the magical stuff, consider her like…Harry Potter? Parents are wizards but in her case, fairies! In addition, think about the Ishitars in YGO, Mia sort of has that job, half of her likes it and the other one don't so she has a kind of split personality. For now, she is wicked.**_  
uh, I think there is more. but I forget P_

_Prince of Darkness  
ritachi_

**I hope I've answered it and people, don't be shy to ask. Sometimes, it also gives me ideas on how to continue on the story.**

**If no more inquiries, now, presenting chapter twenty of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: (always forget this portion) I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Emotion Breakdown **

**At the University…**

"Have you heard that Miss Shiho and Principal Yak broke up because of a bitch?" one kid told the other student whose eyes widen in shock.

He nodded, "Yeah, now I think Principal Joule won't give us a long break!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Ezrael Yamato just heard it from the students, "No long breaks…oh god!" he shouted again and Mark just stood beside his depressed friend.

"Come on, Ez," he called Ezrael by his nickname, "It's not that bad at all. Don't you want that, you have more time to see Alex?"

His hand shakes quite violently, "But I don't get a long break to plan the death of Antoine Schweiger!" he reasoned out just like what would a five year old kid would do to get a candy cane.

"Don't you think that Antoine really likes Alex?" Mark asked him.

"Well," he said as he looked at his small notebook. Even though he is one of the evil people, he has a schedule for bullying kids. Let us say, Monday-first year students, Tuesday- the janitors. So basically, even though he is bad, he has a schedule, "By this week, I have nothing to do. No fraternity meeting to attend to and no gang meeting so I have free time to plan his death. Don't worry, Markie, I have contacts with the cemetery and funeral services."

He sighed and shook his head, "Doesn't your parents know this?"

Ezrael shook his head, "At home, I am an angel but at school, I am a devil."

He grabbed his backpack and started to walk away, "Good luck with your butchering plan!"

Ezrael stood up. He needs to convince his _uncle_ to make the winter break longer.

With that, he started to walk towards the principal's office.

This made a certain tan blonde smirk.

**

* * *

With Athrun… (Yes! Athrun!)**

He now slept peacefully as if he was on vacation.

_**Athrun's Dream (Athrun's POV and I perspective)**_

_Now I gaze at the beautiful sunrise. It's light rays slowly touched my soft face._

_I slowly walked barefooted at this familiar beach. There were not many people here because it is still too early. I then sat at the sand and dug my hand, watching as some sand escape from my hand, eventually, all of the sand escaped from my hand._

_I again gazed at the sun. It is so beautiful. The heat is very useful but most of all, I like the sun's color. It somehow reminded me of Ca…who again? It reminded me of Cag…who?_

_Dammit! Why can't I remember who it is! Jeez, I think I'm growing old already._

_Speaking of being old, shouldn't I have a family now? I mean, me, a wife and a kid?_

_I looked around but no one is there. Why is this place deserted?_

_My gaze now shifted at the beautiful sea. Funny, we have the same color. The sea is blue and so is my hair. I wonder if anyone thought of my hair like the sea…_

_I am about to stand but someone covered my eyes and I can smell her perfume. I think it's rose or something near to it._

"_Guess who?" the girl sort of teased me._

_My eyebrows narrowed. I am not good at guessing! "Is it…Ca…are you Caga…" I was trying to pronounce that name for a while but I just cannot remember it. "I give up!" I shouted and she let go._

_In an instant, our lips were locked together for a certain time and we slowly break the kiss._

_I slowly opened my eyes and felt that the person I am about to see is the one I truly love._

_I saw her._

_She has (OMG! You're people are going to kill me for this!) pink hair and adoring blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" I asked like as if I am a kid who is talking with a stranger._

_She smiled, "I am your love one…my name is Meer Campbell."_

_Her voice was like music in his ears. (Ouch! My fingers can't take this anymore!)_

_He smiled back, "Nice to meet you, Meer. I am Athrun Zala." He really like her, "Can we do it again?"_

_She obliged his request._

_**End of Athrun's Horrible Dream**_

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw _his princess_ sleeping beside him. He touched her soft hand and kissed her. "I love you…Meer."

With that, her smile widen. She wins this round.

**

* * *

With Cagalli and Alex…**

Before, Cagalli was eating in hyper speed but all of a sudden she stopped eating and cried.

"Mom…are you okay?" Alex was concerned for her mother.

Cagalli shook her head, "You're stepping on my foot!"

Alex winced at that **VERY LOUD **shout. "Sorry!" she squeaked out and stopped stepping on her mother's foot. If only she knew that it was only the half of the story.

That afternoon, they went straight home, no word between them.

That night, she looked at the night sky. It reminded her of him.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_**The few memories **_

_**Lingering in my heart **_

_**Like fragments of a song **_

_**Hang onto yesterday**_

"_Athrun, may I ask you something?" Cagalli inquired as she was filled with joy as she gaze at the beautiful moon, sitting under the tree or rather, and her head resting on Athrun's lap._

_**Seeking for the true future **_

_**The lonely traveler wanders**_

_He looked at her, "What is it?"_

_**You whose heart screams **_

_**Whose eyes stare Who are you **_

_**Seal away those dreams and just fight **_

_**Faraway dawn **_

"_When will you give me an engagement ring, as in a very expensive one?" she straightforwardly dared asked him._

_**Forgotten is the true face **_

_**Beneath this mask **_

_**Like the endless darkness **_

_**That engulfs everything**_

_His eyes widen yet again, he smiled gently, "Rings are too much expensive now so I won't give you one until I get a pirate's treasure chest, then I'll make the gold ring to your engagement ring!"_

_**The morning embraced by peace **_

_**The color of blood that flows in fighters**_

_She pinched his cheek, "Nice answer, smart pants!"_

_**You who search **_

_**For the future no one knows Who are you **_

_**Blue flames tinge the sky **_

_**Faraway dawn **_

"_Okay, okay!" he rubbed the sore cheek, "Just have patience, princess. Don't worry, that time would be near and soon enough you'll be surprise to find yourself pregnant!"_

_**Holding on to an unfulfilled wish **_

_**I travel high above the lonely sky**_

"_HA HA HA!" she laughed sarcastically in syllables, "Nice try but I believe you. And don't worry, I am patient."_

_**You whose heart screams **_

_**Whose eyes stare Who are you **_

_**Seal away those dreams and just fight **_

_**Faraway dawn**_

_He sighed. This is the reason why he loves her. She is not like the rest of his old fans who only likes guys who are handsome and rich. She looks at a person through a different way._

_**You who search **_

_**For the future no one knows Who are you **_

_She then lied on the grass and he imitated her as well. "I love you, my princess." He whispered to her ear and she smiled back at him._

_**Blue flames tinge the sky **_

_**Faraway dawn**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Cagalli laughed all of a sudden, good thing she is alone, "Why do I feel him? O God…help me."

She wished sometimes things are different. Sometimes she asks herself, _Why are for someone who don't? _

Yes, it is quite true. Why care for someone who don't?

She sighed, "I better call Lacus than talk with a bucket of chocolate ice cream." She gave the refrigerator a last look before lifting up the phone and dialing the number of the Yamato residence.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**One fact, Athrun and Meer didn't do _it_, okay. Meer just slept beside him.**

**About Cagalli's sudden emotion change…call it a lover's instinct and she is now suffering. Also, Cagalli's flashback is found at my other fic, You are My Sunshine, chapter four.  
**

**BTW, the song is Zech Merquise's song entitled, Faraway Dawn (I think it is the exact English title) **

**If no more questions, please also read my other fic, you are my sunshine.**

**To all, a joyful Christmas and a prosperous new year!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya**


	21. Infidelity

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Okay, time to answer some questions again…**

**My answers are in bold and underline.**

**From azna-azure, this is what he/she said:**

wah! did Meer just messed up with Athrun's mind? (no… Oo) **yes, she did. Remember when she kissed him at Yzak's office?** Did he just forget our Cagalli?** Yes and I think he will stop schooling at the school of Alex, I think.** what if they met? would he recognize them? **I don't know so stay tuned!** Owh! I know this will be answered in future chapters! I'll just have to wait… (curse me impatient nature…)  
I have some questions…again… (smile sheepishly)  
1. Is Meer the only person with weird/magical powers? **I don't know myself so stay tuned!**  
2. Well, I was just wondering…did Meer curse herself…no, change herself to young too? **Nope, she didn't. She's still old** I mean when she should be around Cagalli's age (should be younger) but if our 18 years old Athrun dating with her (if they're going on a date), or go out with her, aren't they going to look like mother and son? **Yes, but I think I'll make her young like Athrun…I don't know, and the date is still a maybe in my mind.**  
  
I know the second one sounds stupid, but it made sense in my mind. yeah! I like this kind of story! full of imagination XDD!

**Thank God, there were only a few inquiries! Another info, the student called Yzak Yak because…they disrespect him sometimes.**

**Well, now I present chapter twenty-one of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Infidelity? **

**

* * *

With our dear Ezrael…(Of course, earlier that day)**

Ezrael now was standing outside of Principle office, his uncle's office.

_It is now or never!_ He said to himself and now he was about to turn the knob but Yzak himself opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Yamato?" he raises an eyebrow in question due to his presence.

Ezrael shook Yzak's hand, "Merry Christmas, my dear godfather!"

A smile formed on Yzak's face and slapped Ezrael's shoulder softly, "I am not your godfather so stop this joke at once. If you want money, force your mother to show business or better yet, tell your father to enter the circus so he will fall when he commits a mistake when he does the balancing thing at the high place! That's a great idea!" he slapped his forehead, "I'm such a genius!"

Ezrael rolled his eyes and pushed Yzak back inside his office, "Let's talk about some serious matters, my dearest and most favorite uncle,"

Yzak sat down on his chair behind his desk and Ezrael sat at a nearby chair.

"I heard we won't have any long break due to your broken relationship with Ms. Shiho." He told him straightforwardly, "Am I correct?"

Yzak shook his head, "Partially, my dearest nephew. You're right with the broken relationship but not with the no long break."

Ezrael's eyes widen, "You mean we still have a _long _winter break?" Yzak nodded and he jumped up and down just like a little school girl, "Thanks uncle!"

He quickly rushes outside but Yzak called him back, "By the way, he told you about the relationship part?"

"If I've seen it correctly…I think it is Jen Maria Elthman, uncle Dearka's daughter." Yzak nodded. Now he knows who to kill.

"Thanks." Then Ezrael took off, happy to settle misinformation.

"Dearka…" Yzak said in a very evil voice, "Get ready to be butchered to death!" and a hysterical laughter was heard for about five minutes in the principal's office.

**

* * *

With Lacus…**

"Oh Cagalli!" Lacus exclaimed as she talked with Cagalli over the phone, "Do you want me to come over?"

"No," Cagalli replied, "I'm fine, besides Alex is here and she'll get suspicious if come here this time of night."

"Okay. How about if we have dinner tomorrow at my place, Six o'clock sharp, got it."

"Yes," Cagalli replied in a monotone, "See you tomorrow.'

That statement ended their phone conversation.

"Poor Cagalli," Lacus said as she stared at her sleeping husband, Kira.

If Kira knew about this, he would kill Athrun to death but good thing he didn't so Athrun's ass is safe for now.

Lacus sighed, "If only I know what to do, then, I'll help you at once…Cagalli."

She gazes at the beautiful moon. Even though the moon looks nice alone, it would look better and more beautiful if stars would be at its side. Just like Cagalli needs Athrun by her side.

**

* * *

With Meer and Athrun…(you guys are going to kill me!)**

"So Meer, could you tell me more about myself because…I don't know, I just…can't remember myself." Athrun requested Meer.

Now, the two of them were having a romantic candle light dinner in an Italian restaurant.

Meer looked at Athrun, "Well, you're Athrun Zala, your father is Patrick Zala and your mother is Lenore Zala, they're both dead, sadly." She acted depressed. She was getting good at this, "During the war, you sided at ZAFT and there we met and fell in love with each other."

"Oh," Athrun said as he clasped his hands together, "Waiter, our bill please!"

A waiter gave them the bill. Athrun was about to place his credit card but Meer's hand stopped his hand and she placed her credit card instead. If he had made that transaction, then people might know his exact location and there are several witnesses.

"Okay," Athrun returned his credit card inside his wallet.

After Meer's credit card was returned, they took a walk in a nearby park.

"Meer, you're lovely tonight." Athrun smiled at her as he held her hand tight.

She smiled back, "Thank you for that compliment and you look dashing tonight."

Then they found a bench and sat there.

"I miss you Athrun." Meer hugged him (Stop that Meer! He's suffocating!) and he hugged her back.

"I miss you too Meer and…I love you." He kissed her forehead and hugged her once again. Somehow, those three words made his heart ache and he thought he heard someone crying, in fact, it was two women.

He looked around but saw no one.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Please also read: A Noypish GSD Cast and you are My Sunshine.**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	22. Quite Familiar

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya **

**Summary: **

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Okay, I am glad that about nine people reviewed the last chapter. To MXC - the show- rocks my socks, well, I apologize if Meer has made your Christmas a misery. Meer is evil and all so forgive me, she forced me in including her in the story. To the anonymous reviewer signed, as I HATE YOU, I am sorry if you hated Meer due to what she did to poor Athrun. Do not worry she will suffer later on but I do not think she will die but she will suffer! Yes, I will make her suffer! **

**Thanks for the reviews but please, next time, I request for your readers and reviewers to avoid using capital letters in the review, it freaked me out. I thought it was arch nemesis who reviewed it but when I checked the named use, it was not hers. **

**Anyways, now I present chapter twenty-two of the famous (as if) Topsy-turvy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Quite Familiar **

**In the University… **

"For this year, yes again, we will have a five week winter break. That is all I want to say and thank you. Again, a pleasant day to everyone." That ended the morning speech of Principal Joule. He went down the stage but he didn't catch site of his lovely secretary, Shiho. But he saw someone.

Indeed, today is a day of revenge as Yzak Joule strangled and wrestled the school prefect, Dearka.

"Stop it!" Dearka plead but today, as what I have said, is a day of revenge for Yzak.

He gripped his neck harder, "Why did you spread the news?"

"A-about what?" he pretended to act dim-witted not knowing that his response caused Yzak to harden his grip once more.

"You know it. About me and Shiho," Yzak now wrestled him. If you care about the students' safety, well, they know that their principal is a sport and likes to wrestle people, like Dearka and teachers, the guy teachers of course!

"Help me!" Dearka managed to squeak but the students passing by ignored his plea.

Dearka caught site of his daughter, "Jen! Help your daddy!"

She kneeled beside him, "That's your punishment and I have only followed your orders. Besides, if mom would be the one to punish you, you would be at the morgue or at the hospital's emergency room by now." She patted her father's head as if he was a dog, "Ciao papa!"

She stood and then left him.

This made Yzak grin at his tan friends, "Poor Dearka,"

Then Ezrael was just passing by.

"Want me to help you uncle?" he asked Yzak but he refused his offer.

Yzak noticed that Ezrael has a big kitchen knife, "May I borrow that knife. I'll return it to you or to Ms. Ramius."

Ezrael obliged him and gave the knife.

"Ez, give your old uncle a hand!" Dearka tried to get his nephew's attention but alas, he failed.

"Why would I help you? Besides, you don't give me a single penny during Christmas!"

He then left his poor uncle crying.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that scream was heard for about five minutes but no one in the campus bothered to help the poor school prefect.

**

* * *

With Alex and Mark… **

"What's wrong, Alex?" Mark tried to find out the predicament of his old dear friend. She had not been talking or even writing down notes. Usually, she recites and does all of the hard stuff but now, she seems to be in a vegetable state, as if she is dying.

In reality, well, physically, she was healthy but emotionally, she was not.

"Alexandra, please answer this and explain how you got the solution." The teacher said but she ignored and continued to gaze at the window, wondering where her love might be.

She sighed. Antoine is always there to make her day but now that he is nowhere to be found, she wants to die.

"ALEXANDRA!" the teacher shouted and Alex gave her an odd stare.

"What?" she asked and the teacher was not used of Alex being like this.

"Please answer this on the board." She repeated kindly.

She stood up and answered it. She then came back to her chair.

The teacher looked at her answer and it was correct.

"Okay, let us move on." She then continued with the lesson.

Everyone was surprised that Alex acted that way. She was usually happy and of-service to people but now she was not.

She is a complete different person.

The bell rang.

Astonishingly, Alex was the first one who left the room.

"What is wrong with her?" Mark asked himself, not knowing how big the predicament of his friend is.

**

* * *

With the ninjas… **

"Sasuke…how do we find this Athrun guy?" Naruto asked his partner while he leaned against the trunk of a tree.

Sasuke gave him a stern look, "We need to know how does he looks now so that we can find him."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Do you mean you don't know how he looks like now?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded in response in his partner's inquiry.

"How will we find him!" Naruto now fret. He even now is running in circles.

"We need to find my brother. He has the information in his portfolio." He answered him back.

Naruto sighed. It means that they need to seek the help of the old perverted hermit.

**

* * *

Let us zoom at six o'clock, Yamato residence… **

"Nice to see you Cagalli," Lacus hugged her sister-in-law before she let her enter their house, "And Alex!" she smiled at her.

"Aunty, where's Ezrael?" Lacus and Cagalli were surprised. It was the first time that Alex inquire about the whereabouts of he cousin. Usually, she will rejoice if he is out or on a trip.

"He's at his room, Alex." Kira came out of the kitchen, drying a plate with a white cloth, "Go ahead. I think hhe's awake."

Alex nodded and proceeded to her cousin's room.

The three adults sat at the living room's couch. To be more specific and precise, Kira and Lacus sat at one couch while Cagalli at the other one facing the couch of Kira and Lacus.

"What brings you here?" Kira crossed his arms, looking sternly at Cagalli. It was odd. She never visit them like this.

Cagalli let herself relax for awhile, "I…just want to see you guys." She feigned her enthusiasm and smile.

Kira did not notice her sadness. Sometimes, some people are thick-skinned. "We're doing great." Came his reply.

She stretched her legs a bit, "I am just tired of cooking so…I want to taste Lacus' famous cooking and stay for the night."

"Okay," Kira said and believed his sister.

Lacus sighed. How can she help Cagalli is she does not want to tell Kira her problem?

**

* * *

With Athrun… **

Now, Athrun is currently staying in the Campbell Manor. To be specific, he was now gazing t the floor of Meer's room.

Athrun opened his wallet and he saw himself with other two women. One has blonde hair and amber eyes while the other looks like him, blue hair and emerald eyes.

The three of them seem to be happy together.

He took out the picture from his wallet but the wind blown it to the other side of the dark room.

He ran after it and notice that the picture is turn over due to the wind.

He took it and read the back part of the picture.

It read:

_Never forget this day! _

_From: _

_Alex & _

_Cagalli _

Athrun turned over the picture and smiled at it. Does two names seem to be familiar with him.

"Athrun, it's time to go!" he heard Meer's voice call him.

He quickly placed the picture inside the wallet and ran outside of the room.

Somehow, those two women seem to be closed to his heart.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Please also read: A Noypish GSD Cast, You are My Sunshine and my new one-shot entitled, And the Doctor Said… **

**Happy New Year to everyone! **

**The author, **

**Nareiya **


	23. Once More, Once Again

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya **

**Summary: **

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Once More, Once Again **

**At The Elthman's Residence… **

"What happened to you!" Milly quickly took care of her husband.

Dearka sighed, "Well it all started…"

He narrated the whole incident to her…

**_Start of Flashback _**

_"For this year, yes again, we will have a five week winter break. That is all I want to say and thank you. Again, a pleasant day to everyone." That ended the morning speech of Principal Joule. He went down the stage but he didn't catch site of his lovely secretary, Shiho. But he saw someone. _

_Indeed, today is a day of revenge as Yzak Joule strangled and wrestled the school prefect, Dearka. _

_"Stop it!" Dearka plead but today, as what I have said, is a day of revenge for Yzak. _

_He gripped his neck harder, "Why did you spread the news?" _

_"A-about what?" he pretended to act dim-witted not knowing that his response caused Yzak to harden his grip once more. _

_"You know it. About me and Shiho," Yzak now wrestled him. If you care about the students' safety, well, they know that their principal is a sport and likes to wrestle people, like Dearka and teachers, the guy teachers of course! _

_"Help me!" Dearka managed to squeak but the students passing by ignored his plea. _

_Dearka caught site of his daughter, "Jen! Help your daddy!" _

_She kneeled beside him, "That's your punishment and I have only followed your orders. Besides, if mom would be the one to punish you, you would be at the morgue or at the hospital's emergency room by now." She patted her father's head as if he was a dog, "Ciao papa!" _

_She stood and then left him. _

_This made Yzak grin at his tan friends, "Poor Dearka," _

_Then Ezrael was just passing by. _

_"Want me to help you uncle?" he asked Yzak but he refused his offer. _

_Yzak noticed that Ezrael has a big kitchen knife, "May I borrow that knife. I'll return it to you or to Ms. Ramius." _

_Ezrael obliged him and gave the knife. _

_"Ez, give your old uncle a hand!" Dearka tried to get his nephew's attention but alas, he failed. _

_"Why would I help you? Besides, you don't give me a single penny during Christmas!" _

_He then left his poor uncle crying. _

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" that scream was heard for about five minutes but no one in the campus bothered to help the poor school prefect. _

**_End of Flashback _**

Milly gave him a good whack.

"What was that for!" he complained but shut his mouth as she glared at him.

"Sheesh! Why didn't you tell me! I should have exposed that in the paper!" she massaged her temples and kept on telling her self to stay calm and not to punch Dearka anymore…well, at least for tonight that is.

Jen was about to enter the room but headed back at her own quarters. She sighed and opened her book, "The more you hate, the more you love." She smiled at amazement in her parents' unique expression of their love to one another.

**

* * *

With Lacus… **

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream from Lacus Clyne-Yamato.

This made the twins, _older _sister Cagalli and _younger _brother Kira to ran faster than the speed of light in the kitchen.

"What's wrong…Lacus?" Kira was surprised. Nothing seemed wrong but why did she shout?

Cagalli patted Lacus' back, "Stay calm."

Lacus nodded and took a seat. She catch her breath and looked at them.

"Well?" they both inquired and looked at her.

"I…there's no more food at the fridge so we must eat outside." She said in a calm tone and Kira and Cagalli were, er, dumbfounded.

Before leaving the kitchen, Cagalli whispered to Kira, "Is she really fine?"

Kira just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know." He replied back as they split their ways. Kira prepared the car while Cagalli went up stairs to call the kids down.

After ten minutes, they left the house.

**

* * *

With Athrun and (No! I can't type her name again!) Meer… **

"Is that all, ma'am?" the waiter inquired and Meer nodded.

The waiter left.

Meer moved her chair closer to the table, "So Athrun, honey, how are you feeling now? Do you still a little bit dizzy?"

Athrun's gaze shifted at the floor below. He saw new comers that entered the front door. His eyes widen as he saw the two women in the picture inside his wallet.

"Ca..galli?" He said softly and Meer didn't hear but she saw his mouth move a bit.

"Pardon but I didn't hear you, honey?" she requested for him to make his voice louder.

His attention was drawn back by her request, "Y-yeah…I feel great tonight!"

She smiled at relief. She cannot be happy if her beloved Athrun is sick.

She looked at the spot where he was looking at before and saw Lacus.

She searched for a cap in her bag and extended it to Athrun. "Could you wear this?"

He looked astonish but nonetheless obeyed her at once and he also wore the shades she then gave him.

After three minutes, their meal arrived and they had less conversation.

"Meer, will you excuse me, I need to use the comfort room." He stood and she nodded.

He went down to the first floor where the comfort rooms are located.

He was about to enter the male comfort room when the door of the female comfort room swung too wide and cause him to be off balance.

His cap and shaded was blown away by the strong wind that entered from the main door.

The girl extended her hand and he took it.

"Thank you." He said and gazed at her beautiful amber eyes.

He shook her hand and left at once for his dear Meer was calling him.

Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala was just speechless and she wasn't given a chance to reply back due to the fast scenes she isn't able to comprehend at once.

_Is that Athrun? No, it can't be him!_ She thought and went back to their table.

She slowly ate her food and kept on thinking about the young lad that looked like her husband.

**

* * *

With Athrun… **

It was now about nine in the evening and his beloved Meer was now fast asleep.

He smiled at her as he gaze at her happy face. He doesn't know exactly why she is happy but he'll do anything just to make her happy.

Now, he was sitting on the chair in the veranda while looking at the bright full moon.

_Beautiful_. Was the only word that kept on repeating inside his head as he continually gaze at it. He noticed that the stars seemed to diminish…no, there was this one small star right beside it.

He laughed. He just felt laughing for no apparent reason.

He looked closely at the small star. Although it is small, it is trying its best to out shine the bright and gorgeous moon but it cannot. Probably, it even borrows some of its brightness from the moon itself or from the sun.

He sighed and brought out his wallet. He slowly opened it and looked at the dear picture inside. Somehow, he feels that he loves the two women more than he loves Meer. His gaze was attracted by the sweet blonde-haired woman's smile. Surely, she was smiling in order to make the person looking at the picture to remember her better, no, to remember her…until the end of time perhaps.

He touched that part of the picture as he closed his eyes. Somehow, she looks like the woman he collided with in the restaurant although the woman he met in the restaurant seemed older but nonetheless, it was her.

He sighed. He let that opportunity go. He just hopes that he will be granted another chance to meet that woman once more.

**

* * *

With Cagalli… **

If only she knew that they are gazing at the same moon.

She laughed. She remembered Athrun again.

**_Start of Flashback _**

_It was night. Yup, although it was dark, she enjoyed gazing at the beautiful moon for she was beside Athrun. _

**_"The Moon _**

**_By Athrun Zala _**

**_Some say the sun is better for it signifies life but I conquer because the moon out shine it. _**

**_The moon might be seen only in the time that people rest but it helps drivers who are lost in the road by giving a tad light. _**

**_The moon is truly amazing, just like the woman beside me. _**

**_Although many conquers her ideals, she stand defiantly, chin up and smiles to convey hope to others. _**

_**Nonetheless, she is like the moon."**_

_Cagalli giggled a bit, "You're no poet, aren't you?" _

_Athrun feigned his pout and Cagalli laughed aloud. _

_"Nah, just joking." She punched his shoulder playfully, "It's great, I love your little speech." _

_He smiled, "I'm glad you loved it." _

_She kissed his cheek, "Of course I do." _

_"Can't it be on the lips?" he received a hard pinch on the cheeks. _

_"No. Last time it leaded your hands in places it shouldn't be. "she reminded him. _

_Athrun sighed, "Okay." He just hugged her tight. _

_She laughed softly. _

**_End of Flashback _**

"It really is you…right Athrun?" tears once again fell down her cheeks. Somehow, it was tears of joy.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

**Yo! Hope you guys love this chapter! Please also read A Noypish GSD Cast, Spreading My wings & You are My sunshine.**

**The author, **

**Nareiya **


	24. Great Day?

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Great Day?**

Great.

Was just the perfect word that can describe the condition of Alex. She was just merely smiling for her she wished her dream would become reality.

"_And so what happened in the dream of yours?"_ Jen, her friend and the daughter of the Elsman's asked her.

She smiled, "Well, I'm just happy because we have along break now…I mean, we can do whatever we want this winter break! Once more…my dream," a light tint of blush was visible on her face, "Is…so great!" she exclaimed as she narrated it to her friend over the phone.

_Oh brother!_ Jen exclaimed to herself knowing that it would take a long time for her to tell her dream.

_**Start of Alex's Dream**_

_It was so crowded. The snow was so thick that you can't even leave the window shield not functioning for a second or two. Though the weather conditions are like this, life was so sweet for the blue-haired princess._

_She can't help but to smile as her Antoine tell her his misadventures as a kid._

"_Because I fought with that platinum blonde idiot, I fell off the tree and was sent to the hospital for a month!" he shared to her and she laughed aloud forgetting to act lady-like._

_She tried to contain her unstoppable laughter, "What did your parents do?" she asked him and he took a sip in his hot coffee._

"_Well," he said, "My mother was concerned for my speedy recovery because I'll miss my chess championships while my father…he sort of got…how do I say this…he acted like a person who came out from the mental institute and in the end, he told me to pretend to be soft spoken."_

"_Really?" she rubbed her hands together to make them warm, "Gosh! It's getting colder and colder here!' she hugged herself and felt something covered or rather, someone hugged her to make her fell warm._

_He looked at her lovely eyes, "Is this warm enough?" _

_All she can do is nod._

_He held her chin and tilted it in order to give her a passionate kiss but…_

_Antoine's mouth moved but it wasn't his voice wasn't the one that was coming out._

"_Wake up!" she saw his mouth move but it wasn't his voice, "WAKE UP I SAY!" _

_She then snapped back at reality._

_**End of Alex's Dream**_

"_And what happened after?"_ Jen inquired as she cleaned her finger nails by using the nail clipper.

She sighed, "Then it was mom who was waking me up and not Antoine. When I woke up, I wished I closed the door so that mom didn't barge in and I had that kiss!"

"_That's sad!"_ he friend feigned her sympathy, _"Next time tell me if you have that dream so that I can come too."_ There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice but Alex wasn't able to see it though (and she is called a coordinator!)

"But I need to wake up and that great dream would end!" she reasoned out.

"_And I won't be finishing catching a shark in the Pacific Ocean."_ Jen sighed and saw the time and it was very late, _"Sorry, got to go. I can already hear dad's pleading voice!" _she then hung up the phone.

Alex sighed yet still smiled, "At least I got to tell her!" she then placed the phone back at its place and laid on her bed, "Good night…my friend."

If only she knew that he wasn't having a great night at all.

**

* * *

The next day, in the Campbell Manor…**

She smiled.

She just received news that the school that Athrun was attending had just started their break so it means no one will notice his disappearance.

She placed her cell phone inside her bag and her gaze shifted to the handsome blue-haired prince. Whether he is old or young, he seems to look forever dashing. She let her hands ran through his shiny blue hair and it leaded to his soft face.

She slowly bowed her head to reach his level. When she was about to close the gap between them a thunder-like pain struck her and made her stop this act. She slowly stood and rubbed her temples over and over again.

"Wh-What…is…th-this!" she heard a voice telling her to stop but of course, she tried to resist it.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" she screamed as she ran outside the room.

A smile was seen in the gentle and handsome face of the blue-haired prince.

**

* * *

With Cagalli…**

Cagalli was about to reach for the door knob, turn it and ran fast outside of the house but…

"Today is Sunday and where do you think you are going old lady?" said by no one other than her own daughter, Alex.

"Um…" Cagalli tried to think a lie to tell, "I was just going to visit—"

"Your beloved _little _brother? But you just saw him yesterday!" Alex told her as she placed her hands in her hips.

"It's just that…HEY!" Cagalli suddenly snapped at Alex, "I'm your mother and you're my daughter. I'm older and you're younger. I have the authority and you don't." she yelled at her, "And why did you addressed me as an old lady? Huh? Tell me!"

Alex seemed spaced out, "Got to go and make breakfast!" she then speeded to the kitchen.

Cagalli closed the door and sat on the chair in the dinner table, _You get smarter through the years of experiences,_ she told herself, _And you get out of work as long as—_

"Hey!" Alex ran to the dining area and pointed the spatula to her mother, "It's your turn to cook and you lured me in doing your work! You're a cheat!" she shouted louder, "A cheat I tell yo-"

Cagalli covered her mouth, "I got it," she whispered, "You don't need to announce tat it the whole neighborhood, do you?"

Alex sighed and gave in. she gave her the spatula, "Now, go there and do your work."

Cagalli nodded, "Yes my daughter." She then went to the kitchen while Alex began to snicker.

She grinned, "She fell for it again!" she told herself and tried to stop her laughter.

**

* * *

In the Yamato Residence…**

"Are you sure he's fine, Kira?" Lacus asked him as she dried the dishes by using the old cloth.

Kira sighed for the third time, "Yes, I am. Besides, I know it's not a big deal and it won't be a hassle…I think so."

Lacus placed the dishes inside the cabinet, "I hope you're right, Kira."

Ezrael continued to stare blankly on the floor while thinking deeply about something.

_Why?_

Was the only word in his mind. He tried to remember what _she _said.

_**Start of flashback**_

_Alex entered his room. Once that she closed the door shut, her usual cheerful face became impassive. She slowly walked around his room and sat on the couch._

"_What's up?" he asked as he was busy chatting with the other gang leaders of each district._

_She sighed and let removed her shoes. She flexed both her fingers and feet, "Nothing much."_

_That response made him stop chatting. He immediately closed his computer and sat beside her. As far as he knows, whenever her response is like that, she has a big predicament at hand. He flexed his fingers and clasped it together as he faced he with a concerned look glued on his face._

"_What's the problem, Alexandra?" he never uses her full name in simple conversations with her, "Tell me." He said in a serious tone._

_She sighed and faced him but she didn't looked at him directly, "Antoine is missing."_

_He felt his mouth go dry._

"_I don't know exactly who but if I may ask," she held her hands together, "Have you told this to another gang leaders or asked for support?"_

_Ezrael shook his head, "My only back-up is Mark." Was his response._

"_I get it now." She stood and began to walk away, "Thanks but I really need him. I want to know who and I think…" She stopped walking, "Mom has something for Antoine." She then twisted the knob of the door and left his room._

_What does his aunty got to do with that guy?_

_Why is he so important all of a sudden?_

_**End of flashback**_

Ezrael sighed and hugged his knees closer to himself.

What will he do? Was the question in his mind.

**

* * *

In the Park…**

It was snowing already.

Most of the people that Yzak Joule has seen are happy. They were happy because they have someone to be with. Children are happy because has stopped for awhile and they can now play for some extra hours more. Couples are happy to spend some time with their partners while families are happy to be together.

He sighed as he sat on the snowy bench. He didn't mind if it was partially covered with snow.

_Shiho…_

Was all he can think about. The beautiful lady wasn't really the most beautiful but her determination and great personality is the one that makes her stand out from the rest of the women population. She wasn't the type of girl who likes to wear dresses. And heels? Oh forget it! Lacus had a hard time convincing her to wear one of those three inches tall. She's somewhat a Cagalli junior.

Yzak slumped. Why is his life like this?

Yzak stood and began to make his way towards the parking. He was about to reach for his keys and open the door but the key slipped from his hand. He quickly bends down and reaches for it but as he was about to come up, someone hit the back of his knees which caused him fall.

"I'm sorry Ms…REY!" he said in disbelief. Sometimes its hard to distinguish if it's Rey or a girl with the same color of eyes and length of hair, "Nice to see you!" Rey extended his hand and he took it in order to pick himself up.

"Same." Was all he said.

Yzak got in the driver's seat and began to start the engine, "Who are you with, by the way?" he inquired to the blonde.

"I'm with—"

"REY!" a female voice called out and now stood beside Rey.

Yzak's eyes widen in shock.

"Shiho, Yzak's here." Said Rey and Shiho's eyes widen as well.

"YOU!" the two of them said at the same time.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long update! School work got in the way.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! BTW, I have an LJ in live journal, my pen name is Nareiya.**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	25. Feeling Sick

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Feeling Sick

* * *

**

"YOU!" they both said at the same time and pointing a threatening finger at each other.

Yzak let his fingers ran through his platinum blonde hair and decided to keep his cool demeanor, "I mean, what are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping." Came Rey's response in his inquiry.

He nodded, "Christmas, isn't it? Well, my mom did the shopping for me because…I'm not an expert when it comes to this kinds of things honestly."

Rey's eyes widen as Shiho held it tight, "Well, see you around Yzak. We got to go because I want Rey to meet my parents."

"Your parents?" he asked the obvious.

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Because he…"

**

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke…**

"Where might your older brother be?" Naruto jumped to a tree and tried to look but alas, there was no sign of the older Uchiha.

Sasuke leaned against the trunk of the tree, "This mission sucks. I give up." He then started to walk away.

"Hey!" he yelled and ran after him, "A ninja must never give up."

Sasuke stopped and faced his comrade, "You know..**Sakura**, Ino and Hinata is waiting for us in Konoha but if you insist…I can tell **Sakura** that she has to wait for you a bit longer."

Eager and jumped for joy as he heard the name of **Sakura **mentioned by Sasuke, "To Konoha we go!" he then ran as fast as a horse.

Sasuke smirked. Isn't he such a genius?

**

* * *

With Cagalli…**

She sighed. Why is Monday the first day of the week and why is it the first working day?

Okay. Fine, she's the boss but she need to set a good example to her employees to earn respect and trust so she needs to go to work early.

"God." She said as she took one last look in her house. She went to the kitchen and placed a note on the fridge and left her house.

**

* * *

With Meer, the evil side…**

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she rubbed her temples to relieve her terrible headache but alas, it wouldn't fade away.

Her hands slammed to the wooden table, trying to get a grip of herself but the voice ensued.

"_Let him be, Meer. You know that a guardian fairy like you is suppose to guide people, not making predicaments for them." The voice told her. The voice was the kind Meer in chapter one._

"Just get the heck out of here!" she screamed but the more she yelled, the more pain she felt.

"_I have no choice…I'm sorry my other self." She said and raised her wand. Array of colors were seen and the words, **"Adios, mangkukulam!"** were here repeated inside the head of the evil Meer._

THUD!

She fell on the ground and the evil Meer was never to be seen again.

**

* * *

Inside Shiho's car where Rey is sitting in the passenger seat…**

"Tell me Shiho," he said as he took a bite in his pick one chocolate bar, "Since when did you tell me that I would be meeting your parents?"

Shiho gripped the stirring wheel hard, "I didn't and besides…it's just pay back time.'

"I get it…" Rey said as he remembered what happened in the parking lot.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_YOU!" they both said at the same time and pointing a threatening finger at each other._

_Yzak let his fingers ran through his platinum blonde hair and decided to keep his cool demeanor, "I mean, what are you guys doing here?"_

"_Shopping." Came Rey's response in his inquiry._

_He nodded, "Christmas, isn't it? Well, my mom did the shopping for me because…I'm not an expert when it comes to this kinds of things honestly."_

_Rey's eyes widen as Shiho held it tight, "Well, see you around Yzak. We got to go because I want Rey to meet my parents."_

"_Your parents?" he asked the obvious._

_Shiho rolled her eyes, "Because he is…my fiancé."_

_Yzak felt his heart split into two. Didn't Shiho hear him before? Didn't he tell her to wait/_

_God, he was feeling lower than shit._

_Shiho nudge Rey a bit._

_He nodded, "Yeah." He tried to think some more, "Yeah, she's right."_

_Yzak lowered his gaze, "I see…I must be going now. I don't want mother be worried or something near in committing suicide."_

_Shiho nodded her head slightly._

"_Gotta go." He then went inside his car and left immediately. Somehow, Shiho felt that she did the wrong thing. In someway, she thought that it would be a great joke but it turns out to be a **very bad **one indeed._

_**End of Flashback**_

"By the way," Rey spoke, "Will I still design your mother's wedding gown for their upcoming anniversary?"

"Oh…yeah…their wedding anniversary," she said in a fake happy tone, "Yeah…so you'll still need to come in mom's place today as well."

"Alright." Was his reply.

**

* * *

With Lacus and Kira…**

Lacus gave in. Ezrael was spending too much time being alone.

"It's time," she said and left a pile of dirty dishes and Kira sighed in return. It was the sign that he'll be a househusband for the day.

Lacus went to their bedroom and opened a chess filled with wonder, "I never thought that this day will come," she pulled out a pair of lavender sneakers, a purple tube top, a pink micro mini skirt, a t-back, a strapless black brassiere, a red cap, and lastly, a base ball bat, ball and base ball glove.

After she changed her outfit, she went straight to Ezrael's room and boy, his eyes surely widen.

"Son," she said and tugged the collar of his shirt.

"Yes…mother." He gulped in fear. He wasn't use with this _side _of his mother dearest. She's usually kind, loving and soft spoken but the one in front of him was surely different and not to forget, a hot chick.

"Get in the car. We'll play baseball today." She then dragged him downstairs and Kira waved goodbye to him as he cried. He was sure to be dead now.

As her mother drive carelessly, he can't help but admire her beauty. He didn't know that his mother had such a great…great _chest_…in other words, a great figure. Even the moment she sat on the driver's seat, she didn't mind to fix her micro miniskirt at all. He thinks that she want him to see her panty.

He smiled at himself. Today was his lucky day…or so what he thought it to be…

**

* * *

With Alex…**

After she woke up, she proceeded to the kitchen but her mother wasn't around. She noticed the note and read it:

_**Hey Alex,**_

_**I won't make it for two night due to my business trip.**_

_**The food is made, just heat it or if you don't like my cooking…prepare for my fist!**_

_**Nah, just kidding, if you're full or you want a different flavor, order in some restaurant. I'll pay you later.**_

_**Got to go!**_

**_Mom_**

Alex smiled at the note. Surely, her mom is still the naughty and misbehaving mom she used to have.

She looked around but her Antoine was nowhere to be found. She got the cordless phone and dialed a number.

"Hello MARK!" she yelled as she heard his sleepy voice.

"_Jeez! It's only eleven in the morning. No need to yell at people who starts their day late." He said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned a little._

"I want you to come here by one this afternoon. BYE!" she then hung up, not waiting for his response.

Boy, she sure misses Antoine and it seems that she needs to do whatever it takes in order to find him.

**

* * *

With Ezrael and Lacus…**

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOSH!" he yelled and cheered like a girl as he saw several teenagers, female to be specific, were wearing baseball uniforms.

"Pick any of them who you want to be a team mate." His mother instructed him and god, he can't choose.

It was a dream of every men to play with women(ones with the perfect body statistics), wearing barely nothing or something at least, playing baseball with them.

He sighed. He was the luckiest man alive!

**

* * *

With Cagalli…**

Now, she regrets lying to her own daughter.

She knows it's bad but she has a good reason. She feels that Antoine is Athrun. Now, her new goal is to find and rescue the boy from whoever's evil clutches.

"Wait for me…Athrun." She said defiantly as she searched in every street in town.

**

* * *

With Athrun…**

"Ms. Meer, can I go and have a walk outside. I promise it won't be long." He asked for her permission.

She smiled at him, "Okay, be back at one. We'll have our lunch by then."

He nodded and ran outside. As he walk past several shopping centers, he can see either a girl with a guy or a girl, a guy and a kid together and pointing at different splendid gifts.

Somehow, he felt his heart ache as he saw a couple smiling at each other.

Strange.

He never really love but just like Meer. He can't remember if he had a girl friend or some sort. He can't even remember who are his parents.

He sighed and took a sit it one of the benches. He just can't remember his life…or even himself.

HE lowered his gaze and he saw someone standing before him.

"Are you Athrun Zala?" he saw the stranger standing before him, asked.

He nodded and the stranger smirked.

The stranger extended his/her hand which Athrun took, "I'm…"

**

* * *

With Yzak…**

"Yzak…is something wrong?" his concerned mother asked as she touched his soft face.

He shook his head and feigned his enthusiasm and smile, "I'm fine mother. I'm doing great."

She took her cup and sip some tea, "How's your relationship with Shiho, by the way?"

"Great," he said, "We're doing just great."

Somehow, inside his head, tears escaped his eyes.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Finally, another chappie done! Took me a long time to accomplish this one.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	26. Searching

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Searching

* * *

**

**With Athrun…**

"Ms. Meer, can I go and have a walk outside. I promise it won't be long." He asked for her permission.

She smiled at him, "Okay, be back at one. We'll have our lunch by then."

He nodded and ran outside. As he walk past several shopping centers, he can see either a girl with a guy or a girl, a guy and a kid together and pointing at different splendid gifts.

Somehow, he felt his heartache as he saw a couple smiling at each other.

Strange.

He never really love but just like Meer. He can't remember if he had a girl friend or some sort. He can't even remember who are his parents.

He sighed and took a sit it one of the benches. He just can't remember his life…or even himself.

HE lowered his gaze and he saw someone standing before him.

"Are you Athrun Zala?" he saw the stranger standing before him, asked.

He nodded and the stranger smirked.

The stranger extended his/her hand which Athrun took, "I'm…Miguel, Miguel Aiman." He extended his hand.

The young blue-haired prince though still confused, shook Miguel's hand.

The older man sat next to him, "So what brings ZAFT's former top gun sitting around the city park's benches, ne Athrun?" he laughed lightly yet he stopped. Athrun was acting weird towards him.

Miguel sighed, "Hey Athrun, why are you acting like this. I mean…we are friends right and you're acting pretty odd."

He needed to tell the truth, "Hey mister," he stood, "First of all, I don't know you and second, we aren't friends. Lastly, I'm not from ZAFT or from any military organization or whatsoever."

This made Miguel laugh aloud which he tried to suppress, "Are you okay, Athrun?" he touched the blue-haired prince's forehead, "Or you want your mommy to help you out with your reply?"

Athrun typically rolled his eyes and started to walk away but Miguel's hand stopped him.

"I think we need some bonding time, my friend." Miguel grinned and somehow, Athrun can sense misfortune and trouble within the guy who dragged him to god knows where the place is.

**

* * *

With Lacus and Ezrael…**

"God almighty, if ever you're up there watching my son, please grant my wife sanity and peace within her. This I ask in your name. Amen." Kira Yamato prayed.

As you can see, Kira followed the mother and son in the baseball field after doing his chores of course. Currently, he is biting all of his fingernails off in worry and fear for his own son and wife.

Why?

A simple explanation.

During the previous chapter, we had caught glimpse of a new Lacus Clyne-Yamato. From the micro miniskirt up to the strapless brassiere. So basically, Kira is afraid for his own son. He can still remember the first time he witnessed the complete transformation of his dear wife. It was all to well so to say…

_**Start of Flashback…**_

"_What's going on!" Kira Yamato struggled against the multitude of people in front of their very own house. ._

_Luckily, Ezrael was with Cagalli and Alex so he was half relief in his predicaments. Now, the only question is…what is going on inside _his_ house? As he can see, the crowd were all men, ranging from circumcised teens to old perverted men with their whatchamacallit sticks._

_At last, he finally reached the front door. Slowly, with a tad hesitation, he held the door knob and turned it. His eyes widen due to the scene._

_Did he just see his wife, former pop singer Lacus Clyne-Yamato, **strip dancing** in front of a crowd!_

"_LACUS!" he called out yet she ignored him and continued to dance and sing at the same time._

"_My hump, my hump, my hump, check it out!" she sang and removed her shirt._

_All of the men were drooling. They were like dogs drooling over a large piece of meat but in this case, they were drooling over the body of a hot female coordinator, Lacus._

_Kira yet again struggled against the crowd and it took him ten minutes to reach the stage._

"_LACUS!" he shouted her name and it made her gaze at him. Great, he got her attention, "STOP THIS!" he shouted again but she shot him a death glare and continued with the singing and strip dancing._

_However, Kira Yamato can't take this any longer._

_He ran to her and hugged his wife tightly, "I love you…" he whispered in her ear and it was enough to make her stop the singing and the strip dancing._

"_Ki…ra…" she faced him and returned his hug, "Promise you won't leave me!"_

_He held both of her hands with his own hands, "I promise…I won't leave you and Ezrael ever again." He smiled gently at her and she cried for joy._

"_I love you too, Kira!" she hugged him tightly as the crowd began to leave while murmuring with some comments telling that Kira was a party pooper while some are why did the guy showed up. Either way, they were satisfied with the scene._

_This time, he will make sure to never make his heart fall for other women except for his dearest Lacus._

_**End of Flashback…**_

However, this was of a different situation and time period.

_I pray for you my son._

Was all he can do or think about right now.

**

* * *

With Alex and Mark…**

"You know Alex," he tried to start a conversation with her even though he was still driving their car, "Why are you so concerned about Antoine? I mean…he ain't like Ezrael, your cousin or like me, close friends. And for your information, I should be sleeping until now."

She sighed. There was no one else she can approach for some help or assistance. It can only be Mark because if it were to be Ezrael…she might only see the corpse, no, make it the ashes of Antoine. So Mark was her last hope so to say.

"Markie," she called his child pen name, "You should help me or else…" she tried to think of something to blackmail him and as she opened her purse, her lipstick gave her a marvelous idea.

"Or else what?" he asked the unfinished imposed question to him.

"Or else…" she held her lipstick, "I'll tell your dad and mom about the lipstick incident!" she warned him.

"You won't dare to!" he exclaimed and he was fearing for this day to come.

She smirked, "Oh yes, I would!"

It was his turn to sigh and agree with his friends blackmailing, "Fine, I'll help you out with less complains and accusations."

She hugged him tightly, "Thanks Markie!"

HE continued on concentrating with his driving, _What's with girls and a blue-haired guy with fascinating emerald eyes? _He thought.

If only he knew that this _blue-haired guy with fascinating emerald eyes _is something more than any other guy can see or imagine! If only he knows that this_ blue-haired guy with fascinating eyes_ is the so-called epitome of mankind.

**

* * *

With Meer…**

It was already half past four and a certain _blue-haired guy with fascinating emerald eyes_ was still nowhere inside her manor.

She stopped her drumming finger and grabbed her coat on her way out.

_Something must have happened to him._

She thought as she started to search for him. If only she knew that other people are also searching for this _blue-haired guy with fascinating emerald eyes._

**

* * *

Inside the Za Burrel Residence…**

"Miss Shiho, this is such a great design!" Lianna, a cousin of Rey, exclaimed as she held a pink gown with a few frills and accented with some lavender sashes on the shoulder top.

Rey slapped his forehead physically and harder mentally, "Are you girls finish?"

"We aren't!" they told him at the same time and continued to try the gowns and other clothings that Shiho brought over the Za Burrel's residence.

"Hey Rey," she elbowed him on the ribs, "Aren't you happy with your cousins and your mom? Can't you see they're enjoying with the clothes I brought over?"

"For you, you are because it means money for you!" he pointed out the obvious and she giggled at his statement, "And for me it means more financial crisis with your _generous _prices!"

She tried to suppress her laughter, "At least these clothes make them partly happy."

He nodded in agreement, "I agree with you."

He looked at his cousins and his mother, "Are you going to find someone to make you happy until the end of time, Shiho?" he dared asked her.

She averted his gaze, "Its still a long wait for me."

"Hmm…" was all he said.

**

* * *

With Cagalli…**

"Where is he?" she banged her fist on the other seat as she tried to lengthen her patient due to the red traffic light.

"Athrun…what have I done to you?" she asked herself and she tried to hold back the tears.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_The blue-haired prince sighed for the fiftieth time._

_There supposed **meeting **was to start about eight in the evening but as he looked on his watch, it read, **11 p.m.**_

_Again, he sighed and shifted his sitting position. It started raining yet there was no Cagalli in sighed. He waited for her outside the restaurant and his clothes were partly wet._

_Again, he looked at his watch and it now read, **11: 07 p.m. **_

_He stood up. There was no way that she'll show up._

_**In their room…**_

_Athrun quietly slip inside the sheet of the queen-sized bed. There he saw the person he was waiting three hours ago._

_There sleeping was his wife, Cagalli. He sighed and frowned._

"_She forgot her promise…"_

_**The Next Day…**_

"_Good morning, Athrun!" she greeted him yet he ignored her perky greeting._

_He rearranged the newspaper and shifted his sitting position._

_She peered at the newspaper from his back, "Nothing's interesting in that section than talking with me." She commented and took her seat._

_He folded the newspaper and stood, "It's better to talk with the dull and boring newspaper than talking with someone who forgets about her promise…"_

_He then left._

_Something struck her, "I'm…sorry…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Is that it, Athrun? If that is so…forgive me then…" she resumed her driving as the red traffic light shifted to the green traffic light.

**

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**That's quite long…yeah, guys, why didn't you greet me on Feb. 3? Can't you people say, "Happy Birthday, Nareiya!" ?**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE READ FATE STRIKES THE DESTINED AND REVIEW IN THAT STORY.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading people!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


	27. Got to Believe in Magic Once in a While

**Topsy-turvy **

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

Athrun Zala is just the typical kind of dad that is such a workaholic and never attends in any of her daughter's school activities. One day, a fairy cursed him and he turns back into his 18-year-old self. What will he do? Please R and R!

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

**Hey people, sorry for the long update. If you guys have read the work of ledah...you might know my predicament somehow.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Got to Believe in Magic Once in a While

* * *

**

"Is that it, Athrun? If that is so…forgive me then…" she resumed her driving as the red traffic light shifted to the green traffic light. She shifted her gear and started to drive in hyper speed and then all of a sudden, the sound _Grr...Grr…_ was heard.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled to reassure her, "Well…people need a break, right? I think it isn't bad…I think Athrun can wait for awhile…" she smiled sheepishly and turned left, heading to Pizza hut.

She properly parked her car and speeded inside the restaurant. At one glance, a conclusion of not being able to eat at once can be drawn from the scene itself. Cagalli sighed. Why does everyone starve in this particular time? She looked at her watch and it was already twelve.

_That is why…_ she thought and sighed once more. She started to walk towards the comfort room perhaps non-potable water might suffice her growling stomach. She slowly reached for the knob and twisted it but the knob did not. _That is strange…_ she thought and twisted it hard this time. She took a few steps backward and kicked her right foot low for about three times.

"One…two…three!" she then kicked it and it did break the door but her foot collided with another foot of a...man? a lour sound of _thud_ was heard. Cagalli rubbed the back of her head. Darn it. Why does she need to land on solid ground? Oh, now she remembers it, she was not in space and she is now standing on the planet known by the name Earth.

She used her arms as support in order to pick herself up and the man did the same.

The man peered on her, "Are you fine, Miss?" he asked her.

Cagalli blinked her eyes for a couple of times. She cannot believe it. She cannot believe that the person standing and _offering _help before her was no one other than…

* * *

Athrun sighed. 

If ever the things that he said were true, how come did he become friends with this weird guy. Once more, why is he way older than him? For starters, he is approximately eighteen while this Miguel-guy is about in his mid-forties.

Things are weird today.

"Sorry Athrun, there were many people in the comfort room!" Miguel called out and ran towards him. When he reached him, he held his shoulder and panted.

He looked at the panting guy beside him, "You okay, dude?"

He shoved that condition away and replaced it with a smile, "Let's get going!" he said and tug Athrun's sleeve again.

"Where are we going?" Athrun inquired as he was being dragged.

"Lunch my friend. To Pizza Hut shall we be at!" he shouted and dragged the poor blue-haired prince.

_Mental note to self: next time, asked for bodyguards and the national security of Orb._

Athrun sighed yet he smiled. Somehow, this guy will help him uncover some parts of his life.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Mark called out her name, "Can we take a stop? I'm kind of hungry." He reasoned out and shifted to the second gear. 

Alex tapped her chin and heard her stomach growl a tad, "Fine," she said, "I'm kind of hungry myself. Just take a turn in the nearest restaurant and I'll pay for the bill since you're the one driving."

She told him and he took a right turn on the restaurant nearest to them which is Pizza Hut.Mark properly parked his car and they went out of the vehicle. He placed his arm around Alex's shoulders, "Isn't that your mom's car?" he pointed at the car near to theirs.

She shrugged her shoulders, "There ought to be millions of cars like that in Orb." She replied and Mark shoved the thought away. A little advice, next time, look at the plate number.

Then they entered the restaurant. Alex sighed, "Why aren't there any tables available?" she complained.

"Let's just roam around and there might be some spare tables." He suggested but her eyes spotted one table. "Let's sit there!" she pointed at a table that seemed vacant. They approached it but there was a purse and a clutch bag at the chairs.

"But Ale—" "Sit!" she told him and pulled him down on the other char.

He looked at her, "But there are already people sitting here!" he pointed out the obvious but she ignored it.

"Hmm...let's see" she took the purse, "It looks like my mom's purse," she then opened it and took out the cell phone, "And this person has the same unit as of my mother's," she was awed in this petty thing.

She gazed at the ceiling, "I wonder wh—" "Because that's mine." Someone said.

The two teenagers slowly looked at the person and they were shocked.

"Mother! Isn't this a coincidence!" Alex said in a uncomfortable tone while Mark nodded and smiled in order to feign the true atmosphere exhibited by them.

A smirked slowly crept on her mother's face, "Since you're here Alex, you're going to pay the bill." She said simply.

"Oh by the way, "Mark tried to start an easier conversation, "Who are you with?" Cagalli gazed at the opposite side and he gazed there and boy, did his eyes widen, "F-father!" he uttered.

His father looked at him and patted his head, "What is my boy doing here?"

He tried to look at Alex for some help but she was busy counting her cash money. He gulped, he needs a lie and it got to be quick, well, right now!

"JS Planning." He stuttered and his face seemed convinced enough. He gazed at his watch and something struck him, "Hey Cags, nice meeting you, but me and Mark need to catch something. Okay, see you guys around." He then stood and left with his son.

Cagalli now faced her, her only daughter and child, Alex, "What brings you here? I thought you're going to sleep all day?"

She quickly placed her cash money inside her wallet, "JS Planning, " she told the same lie that Mark said earlier.

She nodded her head. As if she'll accept that, "Well, let's call the waiter and get our orders done." She then waved to a waiter who quickly approached their table and got their orders and left quickly as well.

Cagalli stretched a bit and yawned for a second, _Should I tell Alex about her father or my quest to find him now of all times?_

She tried to shoved those thoughts away and at the same time, the waiter arrived with their drinks. Cagalli was about to reach for her glass when someone snatch it from her reach, "Hey!" she shouted in protest and looked at the person sitting beside her, well, in their table to be précised.

"Thanks." The guy with blue-hair said and wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. Alex and Cagalli's eyes widen at the same time, "Is it you Antoine?" Is it you Athrun?"

They both said at the same and exchanged glances.

Alex looked at her mother, "He is Antoine." She tried to justified but the guy shook his head.

"Hey miss," he held Alex and Cagalli's hand, "My name is Athrun, Athrun Zala. It is a pleasure to meet you ladies." He smiled at them and emotions flooded the two girls.

"Yo!" a guy with blonde hair sat beside Athrun and recognized Cagalli, "Well, isn't it Mrs. Athrun Zala here…" he showed his smirked, "Why aren't you with hubby at the park?" he asked as he took a sip of the drink that Athrun had just drank from.

"First of all," Cagalli said and took a grip of her wallet, "Don't' drink my water!" she then hit Miguel's hand.

"Ouch…" he muttered.

That act made the blue-haired prince laugh which he tried to suppress and with that, he kind of remembered his memory again, "That's very funny, Cagalli." He commented and smiled at her.

Alex was confused, "Hey, what's going on? What's with the first name basis?" she stood out of confusion. She felt someone tap her shoulder, "May I join this table?" a pink-haired girl asked and sat down without anyone's permission.

This time, it was Athrun's eyes turn to widen and to be confused, "Ms. Meer? What are you doing here?" he inquired and she cocked her head, "Let's say…I need to fix some things."

She then began explaining and to unravel the whole truth. Tears began to form on Alex's eyes, "I'm a fool…" she said in a soft voice.

Meer sighed and patted the young girl's back, "I'm sorry but the effect would only last until sunset and everything would be over." She said sadly and Cagalli smiled but Alex, well, she was depressed. She felt a knife stabbed her heart.

Athrun lifted her chin, "Alex, don't cry, it makes you ugly." he hugged her, "Remember, I'll always love you," he then released her from the hug, "And we'll always be best of friends."

Cagalli gazed at her, "There are plenty of opportunities for you, sweetie. Just need to spot the right one and fate will lead you with the one."

Alex used her handkerchief to remove those tears away; "You're right…" was all she said.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

It was already their JS Prom…

"Hey Alex, do you want to dance?" Ezrael sat beside his cousin who seemed in deep thought. She shook her head, "Thanks but I'm waiting for someone."

Ezrael just smiled, "Okay, but tell me if you want me or Mark to be with you." He then left with his partner.

Alex opened her wallet and gazed at the photo of her and Antoine, "The...times…" she tried to remember their happy days and before she discovered the truth, "If only I knew then…" tears fell on her cheeks, "I would have let myself care and be fooled because of him…" she took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears away but it just wouldn't stop.

"Why am I like this?" she asked herself.

"Because you are yourself." Someone answered and wiped her tears away, "Don't cry, it makes you ugly you know." The guy then sat beside her.

The voice seemed familiar. That gentle and sweet voice was so familiar and she was hoping to hear it once again.She lifted her head and was surprised.

"Hi, I'm Antoine Schweiger, I'm a transfer student. I hope you can tour me around the ground and now…I hope you can dance with me, Ms. President." He asked simply, hoping for a yes.

She stopped crying and smiled back at the sweet gentleman beside her, "Of course, I'll be glad to do that, Mr. Schweiger."

He took her hand and they started to dance.

* * *

A couple in their mid-forties looked satisfied enough, no, they looked delighted in each other's presence in their room. 

"You know, "The guy with blue hair said, "I'll never do that again…being zapped into an eighteen year old and neglect my responsibilities…"

"Yeah," he punched his shoulder playfully, "You shouldn't 'cause you left someone unhappy." She added.

The man gazed at her, "I'm such a lucky guy."

With that, the room became dark and noises were heard under the blanket.

**

* * *

End of Story

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Too forward? Do know…but it's this way, no the other way around...hope you guys love this as I worked hard in this fic and all.**

**Athrun and Antoine? Let's say…you got to be believe in magic once in a while.**

**Ciao people! Watch out for Topsy-turvy, Cagalli and Kira version!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya **


End file.
